


Wild Things

by dirtyretro, Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Mystery, On Hiatus, Psychological Thriller, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, wonheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: A vice cop, a stripper, a gangster, and an information broker walk into a bar. Only one walks out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between two writers. It's up to you to determine who plays who~ ;)
> 
> Posted for the Rare Pairs square for MX Bingo V4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork made exclusively for this chapter by [jassimiro](https://www.instagram.com/jassimiro/?hl=en)! Go check out her work!

The atmosphere at Mirage was heavy the night Jooheon was set to take the stage and dance for the first time. He knew all eyes - both male and female, would be on him, and something about that both enticed, and terrified him to his core.

He had never planned on being an exotic dancer, but his wife- the tyrannical owner of the club, had insisted, claiming that if he could move his body on stage the way he did in bed, they’d be sure to make good money off his skills. She also gave him no choice, and the lap of luxury they lived in was not one he was ready to give up.

Jooheon knew that any amount of hesitance would earn him a night in the basement- where the dogs slept, and a few hard backhands before his wife sent him into the depths. Neither were very appealing, and he was thoroughly convinced that the dogs, while tolerant of his presence, just flat out didn’t like him.

Sometimes, he was sure his wife didn’t like him much either.

He was a good husband, and always had been since their families set them up and forced them to marry. It had only been three short years, but that time already felt like an eternity. They slept in separate bedrooms, got ready in separate bathrooms, and only came together when she needed something from him. That something was usually sex, and only ever done how she wanted it. If he didn’t get off, then so be it.

He’d grown quite partial of his hand anyway, and the not-so-female-orientated thoughts that usually accompanied it. Some nights, he laid in bed wondering if, come morning, she’d finally tell him she’d grown tired of him. That he was of no use to her anymore, and he’d be put out on his ass in a heartbeat.

Not like he had anything to fight for; the prenup they both signed left her with everything but the clothes on his back. So, argue not became his native tongue.

That was, of course, until the night he was sure he saw the devil in her eyes. Taking her pleasure to heights previously unknown eluded to something she was sure she could exploit, so practice it was- practice, until it became perfect.

Jooheon’s only measure of redemption, at least to him, was that he’d learned the moves she praised so much from watching gay porn. He had to laugh at himself after each marathon session, patting himself on the back and letting his mind wander to places she’d kill him for... if she knew.

He peeked out from a hidden corner of the stage, dark eyes scanning the crowd he could see past the flashing neon lights and impending haze creeping along the floor like a snake in the grass. Again, he laughed, seeing mostly businessmen in expensive suits lining the edge of the stage. The smell of aged Bourbon and Cuban cigars was thick, filling his senses, reminding him of all the nights he’d spent playing nice with his wife’s rich relatives.

If she only knew how many times those men had propositioned him…

If only she knew how many times he’d said yes...

He squinted, peeling back the layers of pinks and oranges, convinced that through the single blue light cast over the stage’s current dancer, there was a table at the corner with only one, single patron. Sure his wife would never allow just one man to occupy an entire table, he slipped back behind the curtain in search of her.

He knew she’d be close, watching him like the greedy hawk she was, but he didn’t expect her to nearly be standing at his back, hands tight and white knuckled on her pointed hips, a look of contemptuous intrigue etched into her features. She was far too good at making her beauty something even the blindest man would see as ugly.

He balked when he saw her, color flushing from his cheeks, eyes lowering almost instantly. He knew not to speak before spoken to, but the bile building in the back of his throat was warning otherwise.

“Have you prepared?” she asked, drumming her fingertips against the rigid hem of her skirt.

Jooheon swallowed the bile down and cleared his throat. “Yes,” he answered, raising his eyes to meet hers. He wanted to question the lone patron occupying an entire table, but he didn’t dare, not unless she brought up the subject. Thankfully, she did as she walked past him and glanced around the red velvet curtain that separated fantasy from reality. When she turned to face him again, a smile even the devil would run from slithered across her lips.

“The young man in grey,” she said, running her perfectly sculpted manicure along the exposed flesh of Jooheon’s chest. “Dance for him tonight. He only comes once a month, but if he likes what he sees, he’ll pay handsomely for it.” She leaned into his ear, her hot, vodka scented breath causing his skin to prickle. “For anything I’ll allow him to do to you.”

Jooheon suddenly felt faint, faltering in his stance the moment she left his side. He crept up to the curtain again and searched the twinkling neon for the man in grey. When he saw his wife join him at the table, her selfish hands touching his shoulders like she was ready to take possession of him, he honed in on the young man’s reaction, and smiled nervously at the vision of him politely shoving her away and back down into her seat.

Dance for this man? A surge of confidence struck through him. This man that seemed like he wanted less to do with Jooheon’s wife than he did? That was a task he would take on until his legs no longer held him up, and his hips no longer swiveled in that oh-so-perfect fashion.

The man in grey went by the name Shin Hoseok.

Part of his recent promotion to the Vice Division of the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency, Hoseok moved to the tropics for an important assignment. In Vice, Hoseok enforced laws pertaining to gambling, alcohol, controlled substances, and prostitution. Rumor had it, shady dealings and tropical environments were synonymous. Tourists sought adventure from untrustworthy vultures looking to exploit their naïveté - pretty blondes were sold in human trafficking rings, coddled grads experimented with cocaine, bored CEOs lost their life’s savings to experienced hustlers.

Coming from a temperate climate, the tropics welcomed Hoseok with stifling humidity and scorching heat, negating the necessity for sweaters and coats. With a new environment came a simplified uniform of thin material too flimsy to hold heavy pins and badges but refreshingly breathable in the putrid heat. Granted, as a Vice cop, parading in uniform was like a peacock showcasing his vibrant feathers - it wasn’t necessary, but it caught the eye.

Often, Hoseok laid low by dressing like a local. Much to his surprise, floral shirts complemented his complexion well. Dressing like a local meant partaking in local events, filling the need to blend in. Word around town was Mirage, a popular nightclub with exotic dancers, was _the_ spot to be. What valuable intrigue, as files and photos of suspicious activity and persons of interest were connected to Mirage in several inextricable ways.

As such, Hoseok focused his attention to the peculiar club. Consequently, he became a popular patron with both the Madam and the dancers.

Probably had something to do with how _deep_ his pockets were.

Underneath a grey polyblend blazer Hoseok wore a white button-up shirt dotted in green banana leaves. A few of the top buttons undone, the smooth skin of his chest tempted a lingering eye. A thin, silver necklace plunged into the sexy divide, adding glimmer to his appearance. The jewelry never outshone his smile, though; that smile was the essence of his charm. His slacks were a grey a shade darker than his blazer, cleanly pressed with the center crease perfectly intact. When he crossed his legs, his green socks added a pop of color to his appearance, hinting at a playful side. His black Oxfords were shiny and expensive in the glow of the club lights.

Shoving the Madam of Mirage off his lap caused a loose strand of Hoseok’s blonde hair to fall into his eyes. Even after such a brutish gesture, he smiled politely. He was no stranger to reverting to a collected demeanor amidst unfortunate circumstances; such was the life of a detective cop. Besides, it was wise to maintain airs with Ms. Lee, as she was the primary target of his current investigation.

What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, or so he’d like her to believe.

Pouting, Ms. Lee pointed her manicured finger at a dancer peeking out from behind velvet curtains. In one smooth gesture, she curled her finger to beckon the dancer over. Her pointed facial features were pulled together by pursed lips and a hard glare, alluding to a darker relationship with this mysterious dancer than otherwise portrayed. These were things apparent only to the observant eye, or maybe Hoseok was just exceptionally clairvoyant.

Hoseok stiffened his posture when he made eye contact with the handsome face behind the curtains. Wow, who was that? The dancer looked at Ms. Lee with familiarity, yet Hoseok had never once seen this particular person?

“Who is that?” he asked with a glimmer in his eye. The devious look in Ms. Lee’s eyes grew even darker, furthering the intrigue.

Jooheon gasped when he realized the young man in grey was staring directly at him. His wife signaling for him could only mean one thing, but his nerves were already getting the best of him, and his mind was racing with thoughts he wanted to chase away. He needed his focus to be on his first performance, so why was his wife glaring at him, and so adamant that he come and play nice with the patrons first?

With hesitance in his steps, he left he backstage area and went out onto the floor. The loose track pants that hung low on his hips suddenly seemed tighter than usual, and the chill in the air sent goosebumps prickling across his bare chest and shoulders. When he reached his wife’s side she rose to greet him, demeanour changing as she extended her hand for him to take and kiss. Once he did so, she placed that hand on his chest, sliding around behind him, her hot breath slithering along the back of his neck.

“Mr. Shin, I’d like you to meet my newest dancer, Jooheon.” She gave Jooheon a little push with the hand she had at his back, but he barely moved, eyes trained on the necklace around Hoseok’s neck, shimmering with reds and golds in the neon stage lights.

The first thing Hoseok noticed was Jooheon’s reluctance around Ms. Lee. His body language was closed off, as if he’d built a wall between himself and the woman. The second thing he noticed was the lack of eye contact. Hoseok was no stranger to avoided eye contact, such was the relationship between a cop and a suspect, but dancers were typically the eyefucking type.

Hoseok stood up and bowed politely, unable to shake his Korean manners despite being in a new country. “Hi Jooheon. Pleasure to meet you,” he greeted with a pearly smile. He couldn’t resist drinking in Jooheon’s appearance, overtly carrying his gaze up and down the dancer’s attractive body. “I’ve heard nothing but great things about you.”

Jooheon’s stare flicked up to meet Hoseok’s. _Damn, he was one, beautiful man._ Even through the various smells that floated through the air around him, he could still pick up the sweet scent that Hoseok was wearing; something rich and full bodied that screamed money and power. Definitely a scent he was familiar with.

“Jooheon, don’t be disrespectful to our guest,” Ms. Lee said, jabbing a nail into his spine.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jooheon stuttered, eyes falling again as he gave a small bow back and extended his hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“I don’t recall seeing you around here before,” Hoseok said, blatantly ignoring the woman’s presence in favor of admiring Jooheon’s unique appeal. “I’d remember a pretty face like yours.”

When he shook Jooheon’s hand, he felt the weakness of his grip. Hoseok was accustomed to authoritative handshakes from well-trained policemen - hell, even the smooth shake of a streetwise punk pushing pills on the street corner - but it felt like the spirit of this dancer had been sucked out of him. Wary, Hoseok darted his gaze to Ms. Lee, who seemed to outright frown at their prolonged handshake.

Pieces of a puzzle came together, but Hoseok was unsure of what puzzle it was. This _particular_ discovery wasn’t previously on his radar. Naturally, as would any detective cop, he provoked the situation further. Rubbing the pad of his thumb across the ridge of Jooheon’s knuckles, he conveyed his attraction with the small, flirty gesture.

“Do I get to see you perform tonight, or is this meeting just to tease me?” Hoseok asked, staring at Jooheon but directing his question to the Madam.

When Jooheon took his hand back and opened his mouth to speak, his wife circled around him, cutting him off with the swift move and an exasperated laugh. “You certainly will,” she cooed, pushing Jooheon back while she stepped forward and smoothed her hand up the length of Hoseok’s shirt. “He’ll be performing shortly, and I’ll make sure he puts on a good show for you, Mr. Shin.” She smiled sweetly, but the eagerness and lustful spirit of her nature could not be stolen from her gaze.

Jooheon cringed at the need in her voice, but his eyes followed the line of her shoulder, down her arms, and to her hands, watching the way they worked so meticulously at Hoseok’s buttons. He grinned when, once again, her talons were politely removed and given back to her, and it became clear to him that, at least for this night, he had one man on his side.  

Hoseok stiffened when she touched his chest; he wasn’t keen on people he pegged as untrustworthy invading his personal boundaries, especially when he wasn’t a particularly touch-oriented person to begin with. Years at police academy beat discipline into his bones, and with discipline came an aversion to intimacy. When he gave her back her hands, he subconsciously puffed out his chest, casting an illusion that he was larger, scarier, like animals in the wild boasting their intimidation tactics.

“I’d expect nothing short of magnificent from a beauty like him,” Hoseok replied pointedly, now meeting Ms. Lee’s gaze directly. He reclaimed his seat in the dimly lit VIP booth the Madam had given him for the night, the soft leather cushions shaping around his broad back as he relaxed into it. Casually hooking an arm over the back of the booth, he flickered his eyes from his empty snifter of whiskey back to Ms. Lee. “Could I trouble you for another, Madam?”  

Ms. Lee swallowed her protest like a well-trained hostess, snatching the empty glass off the lacquered wood table. She eyed Jooheon suspiciously, a warning in her glare that was hard to miss. “Right away, Mr. Shin,” she said through coral-painted pursed lips before turning her heel, her spiked stilettos stabbing into the marbled floor loudly as she stomped.

Hoseok chuckled as he fished a mostly empty box of Camels Blues and a pink mini lighter from his shirtpocket. He surveyed the club atmosphere, noticing several other men in suits puffing on cigarettes. “Probably shouldn’t smoke inside, but since everyone is doing it…” His voice trailed off as he plucked a stick from the box and pinned it between his lips where it rested limply until he lit the tip.

The flap of Mr. Shin’s blazer pushed to the side, Jooheon had prime opportunity to ogle the pearl-handled pistol concealed in Hoseok’s waist holster. He did this on purpose; he liked studying people’s reactions. Most had only ever seen a gun on television. It was much more sobering to witness the instrument of death in real life. Hoseok stuffed the cigarette box and lighter back into his shirtpocket and covered it with his grey blazer once more.

He took a long drag, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling. He brought his attention back to the attractive dancer. “She’s terrible,” he declared, taking another drag.

“Yeah,” Jooheon said, scratching the back of his head. He was suddenly aware of his exposed chest, shined up and on display for Hoseok and everyone else in the place to ogle at. His shyness got the best of him, and he instinctively brought his hands to his shoulders, arms crossed, trying desperately to swallow down a lump the size of Florida growing in his throat. He knew Hoseok was waiting for him to respond with something more elaborate, but his skin was prickling again from the chill in the air, and the lust he saw in Hoseok’s eyes was causing his whole body to quiver. “Was nice meeting you,” he stuttered, turning on a heel. “See you after the show.” His feet couldn’t move fast enough, his mind was racing in a million different directions, and he was pretty sure Hoseok was watching him scurry away.

 _But goddamn did that man smell delicious_.

Hoseok nodded his acknowledgement as Jooheon fled. For a dancer, Jooheon didn’t seem to thrive on attention, or maybe Hoseok was just coming on too strong. Regardless, he smoked in silent observation - he noted the dancer’s brisk pace, the haughty laughter of a gentleman at a nearby booth, the rapidly approaching click-clack of Ms. Lee’s heels.

Just as Jooheon vanished behind the heavy velvet stage curtains, Ms. Lee returned from the bar with a newly poured glass of their finest whiskey. The amber liquid swayed in the snifter as she placed it on the table and slipped into the booth beside Mr. Shin. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” she cooed, encroaching on Hoseok’s personal space once more.

In this close proximity under this lighting, he could see how large her pupils were, dark and round like obsidian marbles. Discreetly, she wiped her nose with the length of her finger and giggled to cover up the obvious _tell._ Narcotics for sure, possibly cocaine? Narrowing his eyes, Hoseok flashed her a nonchalant look. “No, I was enjoying the solitude.”

Ms. Lee balked slightly, taken aback by his retort. _Deep pockets, deep pockets,_ she reminded herself. “Well, then, I’ll let you enjoy the show.” She stood, pointed heel digging into the floor and pursed lips pulled so tight they nearly disappeared. “My _husband,_ is up next.” She bowed her head just low enough to curse to herself without it showing, then met Hoseok’s eyes again. “Thank you for your continued patronage, Mr. Shin.”

She didn’t wait long enough to receive the vague response Hoseok gave, instead storming off as gracefully as she could to the backstage area where Jooheon was waiting. The look on her face as she approached him was far from pleasing, and Jooheon took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever malicious words she was about to throw at him.

He was already in his stage outfit - an easy change from the loose black sweats to a deep blue pair of jeans, ripped in all the right places, and so tight they looked like they were painted on. He had glossed himself up a bit more, splashes of shimmering glitter on the points of his shoulders and along his collarbone. His skin looked like porcelain, shining bright as traces of the stage lights seeped through cracks in the curtains.

“I don’t care what you have to do, Jooheon,” Ms. Lee spat, closing the space between them, heat spilling from her small, sharpened frame. “You impress that man, got it? Forget about everyone else in this place and do as I said - dance for him, and him alone.”

Jooheon thought to question her ultimate motives, but every part of him wanted to impress Hoseok just as much as she was insisting upon it, so he kept silent, sly smile moving across his lips and subtle nod to match it. When the lights dimmed and the nights announcer filled the club with a husky voice, he turned his back to his wife and shoved his nerves as far down as he could.

The stage lights dimmed even further, to a red so dark it looked like blood flowing smoothly across the floor as the fog began to mix within it. Ms. Lee was whispering loudly to him, but all Jooheon heard was the announcer beckoning him to the stage, calling out his name - Sweet Honey - the sweetest honey you’ll ever taste - and the crowd of people catcalling, _begging_ him to give them all he could.

He stepped out from behind the curtain, moving slow and sleek, like a panther on the hunt for its prey. Even through the low light, he could see Hoseok’s perfect blonde hair when he peeked out through his long lashes. He knew the young man’s eyes were on him, patient and eager, ready to size him up in every way possible.

His stance was solid, hip jutted out at the perfect point to accentuate his beautiful silhouette. His hands were clasped loosely behind his head, breathing slow and steady.

_Showtime…_

 

 

(note: click the audio file below to enjoy his performance; not compatible with mobile)  
  
__

The first beat of the song filled the large room with a sound that nearly hushed the patrons. The bass vibrated the stage floor, sending smooth waves up through Jooheon’s body. His hands dropped to his sides, holding firm at his hips before sliding up the slick curves of his abs and chest. His head flew back, fingers dragging up the sharp lines of his neck.

This was his moment - the time to prove his worth, but the game he was playing was only for Hoseok, and it was a game he would win. The crowd called his name as he swung his hips and dropped to the floor, muscles flexing, glowing in the colors that poured over him.

And just like that, his nerves washed away like the smoke billowing over his body. Red and blue lights timed with his movements perfectly as he rose and continued, feeling every vibe, every beat like he had created them to suit his every need. This was no ordinary exotic dance, solely meant to stir up the juices of patrons whose eyes were glued to him; no, Jooheon was a trained dancer - something his wife was previously unaware of - skilled in a variety of genres. For this performance, he’d chosen a mix of hip hop and contemporary, filled to overflowing with the thick aura of passion, pleasure, and release.

He moved like liquid across the stage, a precise flowing routine that hit hard when the song commanded, and airy in the few moments when the seduction was only meant for something simpler; an expression, a single flick of his finger or tongue, a wave that moved through him like the ripple when a pebble hit the calmest water.

He only hoped that Hoseok could drink him in as fast as he was pouring.

In one of the calmer moments, when he was able to catch a quick breath with his back turned to the crowd, he ran his hands over the curves of his ass and around his waist. With a smooth motion, he unzipped the jeans that restrained him and slid them down at a pace that caused the crescendo of the patron’s calls to build into one, long release. The black leather thong he’d kept hidden until this moment sent the crowd wild. Bills no smaller than twenties lined the stage, cascading down like feathers, and the song approached its end.

When Jooheon turned and faced the people screaming his name, begging for him to come them, his eyes locked with Hoseok’s, and he strode over to the edge of the stage, stare intense, beads of sweat trickling down his skin like tiny diamonds. He knew Hoseok was holding a stack of large bills, fanned out in his fingers and ready to be handed over. Kneeling down, his lustful expression only complimented the bulge held captive by the leather thong, and he waited until Hoseok stood and slid the bills down his chest and into the thong. A rush surged through him, the look in Hoseok’s eyes on the verge of driving him crazy, and the brush of the elder’s fingers against his skin sending a glorious chill throughout his body.

Holding Hoseok’s gaze for just a moment longer, he gave him a wink and rose to the roar of the patrons, holding out bills for him to take, throwing them at him like they were buckets of water and Jooheon was on fire. He bowed and turned on a heel, grabbing his jeans and leaving the stage with the announcer’s voice echoing praises in his ears.

The moment he made it behind the curtain he nearly fainted, the rush of confidence mixing with the knowledge of what he’d just done, _what he’d just accomplished_. He expected his wife to be there waiting, ready to critique him at every turn, but she was nowhere to be found. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slipped his jeans back on and leaned against the wall. His thoughts were racing, images of Hoseok watching him, waiting for his next move. It wouldn’t be long before he’d find out exactly what Hoseok was thinking as well, and every part of him yearned to hear the elder’s sweet words, caressing across his skin like the velvet lips that spoke them.

Hoseok sat astonished in his booth. As he performed, Jooheon’s dark eyes were like novocaine, numbing Hoseok to the stimulation of the swanky club atmosphere and hollering gentlemen flinging money onstage. This wasn’t Hoseok’s first time at a strip joint and it definitely wasn’t his first time swooning over a dancer with a pretty face and a smoking hot body, but Jooheon was something _irresistible_ . Hoseok was intoxicated with the allure, the gentle tease, and the spellbinding charisma. He simply _had_ to see more, _have_ more.

A familiar clacking of high heels stirred him from his trance. This time, it wasn’t the basic notion of her return, it was the distinct scuffing of her heels on the floor that was peculiar. When the warm club lighting illuminated her face, everything became apparent. Dilated pupils, runny nose, false bravado, the white shimmer dusting her nostril - the Madam of Mirage was a _cokehead._

The way she slurred her words and dragged her feet in stilettos too high for walking in, the woman was a hot mess too. Question was, was she a dealer or just a customer? Hoseok stored the information in the back of his mind, as this was not the time to be burning bridges; he needed her to get to Jooheon.  

The Madam of Mirage leaned against the wood table with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Her fingers littered with chunky gemstone rings, the jewelry scraped together as she drummed her fingers on her arm. Was that a nervous habit or a show of wealth? Maybe just the cocaine? Tilting her head to the side, her ruby earrings sparkled brighter than her eyes as she sized up Mr. Shin. “Good, huh? He’s $400 an hour.”

The thing about vice cops was that they were really just cops _with_ vices; another applicable term could be _junkie in uniform._ In other words, a vice cop was a junkie with good connections and no fear of the law. Ms. Lee didn’t know _that,_ of course, but she was a connoisseur of spotting men of wealth with a gaze that lingered on pretty, half naked boys. Hoseok wasn’t bashful about his intentions.

“He’s a newbie and he’s _that_ expensive?” Hoseok challenged, crushing the burning butt of his cigarette in the small ashtray in the center of the table. He leaned back in the booth to escape Ms. Lee’s annoying habit of encroaching on personal space. He wasn’t bashful about his disinterest in her either.

Ms. Lee scrunched her face and placed her hands on her wide hips, her customer service facade faltering with each passing second. “He’s my _husband,_ so yes.”

 _Husband._ She mentioned that detail before, but it just now finally sunk in - a married man was getting pimped out to another man by his wife. Hoseok got woozy from the adrenaline rush of such a scandal. He smirked and couldn’t help but provoke her further. “Don’t I get to _sample_ the product before buying it?”

Pimps and madams didn’t like to argue with rich patrons, no; pimps and madams wanted to bleed rich patrons dry. Hoseok knew this, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

Ms. Lee glared at him, her coral lips curled into a scowl. She held her stare as if doing so would force Hoseok to cave in and accede, but not succumbing to such pressure was lesson one in police academy. After a long moment, she sighed and slumped her tense shoulders, acquiescing to Mr. Shin’s stubbornness. “If you must...”

Hoseok grinned. He _always_ got what he wanted.

He slapped a crisp hundred dollar bill on the table and said, “Consider this a deposit.” He stood up and lifted his snifter in a toast, then shot back the last of the smooth whiskey Ms. Lee had poured for him. He finished the sip with a satisfying rasp as the alcohol went down before setting the snifter down with a loud clamor.

He winked at Ms. Lee as she rolled her eyes. “You should probably wipe that nasal drip,” he added as he slid out of the booth, smiling to himself as the woman quickly covered her nose in embarrassment.  

After a few nervous moments, Ms. Lee narrowed her eyes and motioned for Hoseok to follow her, positive, as usual, that she would get what she wanted from the man, despite his clear distaste for her. She paid no further attention to him as she strode past, adjusting her tits in the tight confines of the corset she wore while moving through the crowd like a lioness that had just been dethroned. What no one else knew, except the young man following her, would have to wait until later, when her husband and Hoseok had been properly introduced and she could slip away without notice.

Whatever the arrangement they came to, she would make sure the benefit was plentiful. The devious thought stayed with her until she slipped backstage and her greedy eyes that could barely focus landed on her husband...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork made exclusively for this chapter by [Hytmkr](https://www.instagram.com/hytmkr/)! Go check out her work!

Jooheon straightened the moment he saw Ms. Lee and Hoseok heading his way. He ran his fingers through his sweaty locks and swallowed the lump he hadn’t realized was high and tight in his throat. Seeing Hoseok staring past his wife directly at him caused him to look away, and he closed his eyes long enough to force his breathing back to a normal pace.

Maybe it was the way he walked, or the subtle gestures he gave as other dancers faltered when they came upon him in passing, but the image of Hoseok, biceps moving like waves in the confines of his jacket, was instantly burned onto the back of Jooheon’s eyelids. He was sure he’d impressed the man; hell, he had even impressed himself, but doubt was not an uncommon color for Jooheon to wear, and until the moment he smelled Hoseok’s intoxicating cologne, the seconds that passed felt like an eternity. When he opened his eyes again, Hoseok was just steps from him, and his wife had a look on her face that read nothing short of carnivorous. When Hoseok extended his hand as if it was their first greeting, Jooheon quickly glanced at her to make sure it was ok to take it.

Ms. Lee gave Jooheon a curt nod, insisting with her big, coked out eyes that he take Hoseok’s hand or _else._ When their hands touched for a second time that evening, Hoseok turned the dancer’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss into the soft skin. The pad of his thumb brushed over the ridge of Jooheon’s knuckles again, treating the dancer to a delicate, masculine touch. He wanted to be undoubtedly transparent about his intentions, but he knew no one ever trusted a man who failed to romance the beauty he set his sights on.  

“Mr. Shin has chosen to spend the evening with you,” Ms. Lee explained, each word carefully emphasized to overtly hint at debaucherous undertones. Hoseok smiled sweetly, sure to charm Jooheon by gazing adoringly into his cocoa brown eyes. “Mr. Shin, please make yourself comfortable. Jooheon, sweetie, why don’t you help him feel more welcome here at Mirage?” She closed the gap between herself and Jooheon, thin frame pressing up against his, hot breath dangerously close to his ear. “Anything he wants, Jooheon,” she said with a sharp whisper. “ _Anything.”_

Jooheon drew in a quick gulp of air, eyes darting to Hoseok’s, locking with them immediately. Even with his wife so close, he could sense Hoseok’s impatience with her, and he nodded once and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She turned slowly, gaze sliding back to Hoseok as she motioned to her husband. “Jooheon will show you to one of our VIP rooms, Mr. Shin.” Even her most professional mannerisms and Madam-ish voice weren’t enough to hide the fact that the coke had hit her square between the eyes and she was desperate to take leave and continue the madness. She strode away without another word, stumbling when she spun around and nearly ran into the Assistant Manager of Mirage, Jihyun.

Before Ms. Lee could curse at her for being in the way, Jihyun helped her get her bearings back and slid an arm around her waist. As the two walked away, the young woman glanced back over her shoulder, giving Jooheon a solid look of encouragement.

Jooheon cracked a smile when he brought his attention back to Hoseok. Just the expression on the older man’s perfect face was more than enough to send him back into the depths of the club with a beautiful stranger. But the longer he held the silence between them, the more the anticipation was consuming him.

He took Hoseok’s hand and pulled him closer. “Shall we head back then?” he purred, fingers finding the outline of Hoseok’s necklace.

Hoseok was easily reeled in by Jooheon’s allure. Goosebumps prickled his chest where the dancer toyed with his necklace. Never had he experienced the VIP treatment, for he oftentimes opted to appreciate beauty from afar. Ms. Lee must think Hoseok to be incredibly valuable to Mirage; Hoseok suspected her interest to be much greater than his wealth, but everyone had secrets. Besides, the way Jooheon gazed dreamily at him quieted his hyper-analytical mind and ignited lust in his body.

Silencing his inner demons for but a moment wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? Succumbing to Jooheon’s hypnotizing aura, kissing those pink lips, and groping those thick thighs were the only things he wanted to do. What was the harm in that?

“After you, beautiful,” Hoseok replied, voice low and dark.

Jooheon felt a sudden heat move through his body at the way Hoseok spoke to him. It wasn’t as if he’d never experienced the touch of a man before; more that he’d never be able to partake in one with such beauty as Hoseok’s. He knew Hoseok was older, but wasn’t sure if he should call him hyung, or just stick to the utmost formalities. The thought rolled through his mind, over and over again, as he guided the elder into one of the special VIP rooms only used when privacy was the most important thing required.

Red lighting that matched those from the stage gave the room a seductive aura, and a plush white velvet couch lined the far wall, stained a soft pink from the light cast over it. Next to the couch was a mini fridge encompassed by a wooden bar similar to the tables that circled the main stage out front. On top of the bar were various bottles of top shelf liquor. Once inside, with the door shut and locked behind them, Jooheon motioned for Hoseok to take a seat on the couch.

“Drinks?” he asked, kneeling down in front of the fridge, expecting Hoseok to prefer something mixed.

“Please,” Hoseok replied as he sat down on the plush couch. He dragged his fingers along the smooth, velvety surface, wondering to himself if this was how soft Jooheon felt, too. His hungry eyes admired the way the dancer’s ass looked as he knelt. “Whiskey’s my drink of choice. Neat. But I’ll take anything you give me…”

Hoseok slipped a hand under his expensive blazer to retrieve a small item from his inner pocket. His hand grazed over the pearl handle of his handgun, though he was sure Jooheon didn’t catch it. “Also, if you don’t mind, I brought my own party favors.”

He tossed a tiny bag on the cherry oak side table. The contents were dark purple in the red light, with an almost opalescent shimmer upon close examination - medical grade purple cannabis; on the streets they called it _Purple Haze._ Hoseok had confiscated the baggie on a recent narcotic bust. It just so happened that he pocketed it, which was convenient given his possession of joint papers and a lighter.

Jooheon’s eyes widened as he stood. He plucked two glasses from beside the fridge and carefully poured the preferred whiskey into each of them, sure that Hoseok could see the slight tremble in his hands as he did so.

“I-I don’t mind at all,” he said, handing Hoseok one of the drinks. After a quick clink of glasses, he knocked the shot back like it was nothing. Nerves be damned... _again_. He watched Hoseok like a hawk as the elder meticulously rolled a perfect joint. “So, what did you have in mind for tonight?”

Hoseok quirked a brow at Jooheon’s ability to slam back a shot, though given his newly found profession, the talent was likely customary. Instead of swigging the amber liquid in one shot, however, he sipped and savored it like the patient man he was.

He noticed Jooheon’s apparent nervousness and hoped a few drinks and a tightly-packed joint would get him to come out of his shell.

“Well, to start, you’re too far away,” Hoseok answered, chasing a sip of whiskey with the first hit of the freshly-rolled joint. The tip lit a fiery orange as he inhaled, and he held the potent smoke in his lungs for a few moments before exhaling a dense, white cloud of smoke. Purple Haze was pungent as it filled the intimate space between them.

Jooheon swallowed hard and licked his lips, caught between another round of nervous energy and the desire to partake in one of the many things he’d given up when he became a married man. He set his glass down on the bar and breathed in the rich smell of bud mixing perfectly with the intoxicating scent that Hoseok was wearing.

Clearing the few steps between himself and the elder, he made sure to move with slow seduction, hips popping ever so slightly as he sauntered over and positioned himself in front of the man. He stared down with a soft expression, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth when Hoseok leaned forward.

“This better?” he smiled, pushing his nerves down and daring to run his fingertips through Hoseok’s soft, blonde hair.

“Much better.” Hoseok’s smile matched Jooheon’s.

Shameless, he made it obvious when he drank in the dancer’s physique. Sitting up slightly on the velvety couch, he reached out to touch Jooheon with a cautious yet exploratory hand. He didn’t want to spook the dancer more, but he couldn’t resist _finally_ touching that supple skin. His fingertips toyed with the hip of Jooheon’s black thong that peaked out above his jeans, playfully snapping it just to see what would happen.

Then, Hoseok smirked suddenly, something devious flashing in his eyes. “It’s good shit. Want some?”

He took another hit and held it in again, already feeling the effects from such high quality product deep in his lungs. With lustful intent, he hooked Jooheon by his belt loops and pulled him close; once close enough, he gently grabbed the back of Jooheon’s head to reel him in, coaxing the dancer to reciprocate a very unique kiss.

 

Jooheon’s palms landed square on Hoseok’s thighs and he allowed the elder to urge him forward. Their faces mere inches apart, he couldn’t help but stare at Hoseok’s lips, half parted when he pulled in a hit and leaned forward even more. Jooheon felt their lips brush against each other and he nearly closed his eyes and inhaled the passing smoke as deep as he could. He knew the familiar taste of Purple Haze, but the sweet, warm breath that mixed with it was the most enticing. When he finally exhaled and sat back on his heels, a slow, cat-like grin moved across his face.

Hoseok exhaled any remaining smoke, then smirked at Jooheon’s grin. His eyes were glossy as he observed the dancer’s mannerisms, satisfied that the weed seemed to have a calming effect on the other’s nerves. He offered Jooheon the joint and leaned back on the couch, legs parted wide at the knees and arms folding behind his head.

Because Jooheon was close enough, Hoseok lifted a leg and slid up the thick of the dancer’s thigh with his shiny, expensive shoe. Lifting his glass of whiskey to his plush lips, he sipped casually as he continued to tease Jooheon.

Jooheon’s eyelids fluttered at the calculated yet lackadaisical touch, giggling a bit when the tip of Hoseok’s shoe brushed across his zipper. When he fixed his gaze again, he tried to peel through the layers of reds and shadows, searching the elder’s eyes for his deepest desires. He brought the joint to his lips and pulled in a heady hit, neck craning back when he exhaled, adam’s apple moving with a smooth motion as he did so.

“So what else would you like to see?” he asked, leaning forward and handing the joint back to Hoseok.

“What else?” Hoseok cocked his head to the side and brought the joint to his lips. “I want to see everything,” he said through an exhale, the smoke cloud pink in the red lighting and dissipating around Hoseok like an aura of cotton candy. There was nothing sweet, however, about the way he eyefucked the dancer. “I want to see you dance just for me.”

Even in his hyper relaxed state, Jooheon knew he was blushing. He was thankful the lighting hid the hot color on his cheeks. “Any preference in song?” he asked, getting to his feet and jutting a hip in Hoseok’s direction as he swiveled around and walked over to the small music player across the room.

“Call me old school, but I’d like to see that ass shake to Ginuwine,” Hoseok replied as he savored the sway of Jooheon’s hips as he sauntered to the music player. He slammed back the rest of the whiskey the dancer had poured him before ashing the tip of his joint in the now-empty glass. All he could do was stare - Jooheon was an exceptional beauty with curves in all the right places, and Hoseok was a man with a surprising lack of self-control around a pretty face.

Jooheon giggled to himself and quirked an eyebrow at Hoseok. He didn’t need to know just what Ginuwine song the elder was talking about - he’d already learned how to move his hips in perfect time to ‘Pony.’ Seducing such a beauty as Hoseok would be even easier with a routine he was more than familiar with.

 _Someone who knows how to ride_ _  
_ _Without even falling off_

The first beat of the song poured out of the surround sound when Jooheon pushed the play button and gave his back to Hoseok. His hands ran down his sides, over his hips, and around to his ass, rubbing circles over it as he glanced over his shoulder at Hoseok. He dropped down slowly, a calculated motion that sent a beautiful wave up through his muscles, and sent heat rising to his cheeks.

A simple turn holding every drop of seduction in the most fragile of glasses enticed a low sound from Hoseok, and Jooheon smiled and ran his hands up his neck, then around his head to clasp his hands and grind his body down, then back up again. Nerves firing in all directions, he breathed deeply, holding them at bay before they shattered the glass into a million tiny pieces. Every trick in his book, every sultry movement his body would allow, he would gladly hand it over to Hoseok without a single doubt. This man would get more of a show than his wife ever had, or would ever even dream to ask for.

 _If you're horny, let's do it_ _  
_ _Ride it, my pony_

When Hoseok leaned forward on the couch, hands clasped with elbows planted on his knees, Jooheon licked his lips and lowered himself to the floor, crawling like puma ready to strike, beckoned only by the devilish look in Hoseok’s hungry eyes. As he reached him, he sat up on his knees and let his gaze follow the lines of Hoseok’s body up, until their stare at each other locked. Their faces were mere inches apart once again, and Jooheon could feel the heat radiating from Hoseok. A calmness washed over him suddenly when he found himself getting lost in the elder’s eyes. He rose to his feet, fingertips finding Hoseok’s forearms, then hands, then face, and finally, those beautiful blonde locks that begged to made a mess of. He pushed his fingers into Hoseok’s hair and gripped, jutting the man’s head back at the perfect angle. His lip slid between his teeth at the same moment, eliciting a growl from Hoseok and a look that read nothing short of him being so close to losing all sense of control.

He kept one hand in Hoseok’s hair, but the other went to play at the button of his jeans, flicking it undone easily, fingers trailing down along the zipper. “You want these gone?” he asked, keen eyebrow raised and sly grin across his face.

 _Just once if I have the chance_ _  
_ _The things I will do to you_

Hoseok could’ve laughed at the teasing question because yes, of fucking course he wanted those pants gone. He’d wanted to see Jooheon’s stripped body this close since the first moment he laid eyes on the dancer. He reached out to run his calloused fingertips across Jooheon’s hips, his touch intentionally light but deliberate as his lustful eyes followed the feather-light wake. He flicked the tiny, metal zipper tab then ran a steady finger down the zig-zagged teeth until it stopped mere inches short of his dick.

Staring back up at Jooheon, Hoseok smirked. “I want nothing more than for you to show me more.”

 _You and your body_ _  
_ _Every single portion_

This time, Jooheon smirked. The feeling of Hoseok’s fingers so close sent another exquisite rush of heat through his body, and his already growing erection became even more apparent. He slid his hands behind his back and stared down at the elder, matching the lust and teasing nature in both their eyes.

“So why don’t you take them off?” he purred, finally settling into his new role, and thoroughly enjoying the fact that it had all been at his wife’s demands.

Hoseok tilted his head, intrigued by Jooheon’s sudden verbal boldness. He quite liked this new facet of the dancer’s enigmatic personality. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he whispered, tone lilting with the beat of the song playing in the background.

Sitting up, Hoseok pulled the zipper tab slowly until Jooheon’s fly was completely undone. Instead of inching down the denim of his waistband, he palmed the erection tucked beneath the dancer’s black thong. He hummed low in his throat, savoring the warmth radiating from Jooheon’s cock.

 _Send chills up and down your spine_ _  
_ _Juices flowing down your thigh_

Jooheon’s whole body shuddered under Hoseok’s palm, back arching slightly to accommodate the angle. He could feel the heat of Hoseok’s breath fanning out across his belly. He knew the elder’s eyes were fixed and hungry and pinned to his cock. A soft whimper fell from his lips, but the tightening of his chest was apparent when he felt a finger slide along the edge of his thong.

He chuckled to himself despite the desire seeping from both of them and stepped back just enough for Hoseok to retract his hand. “Actually, I’d rather you watched me,” he said, leaning down and catching Hoseok’s keen and curious gaze. “You _are_ here for a show after all.”

“Indeed,” Hoseok said in a deep, calculated voice. “Be careful what you offer me… I have a tendency to take too much.”

 _If we're gonna get nasty, baby_ _  
_ _First we'll show and tell_

Hoseok swiped his tongue over his full lower lip, tastebuds alight with the gentle linger of whiskey on his lip. His expensive, grey slacks tightened at the crotch as his eyes raked over the dancer’s body once more. God, he couldn’t tear his gaze away - Jooheon had bewitched him from the very moment he stepped on stage bathed in crimson light.

“And I tend to give too much,” Jooheon said, turning away from Hoseok and glancing back over his shoulder with a wicked grin.

 _If you're horny, let's do it_ _  
_ _Ride it, my pony_

The song was nearing its end, but he knew what would play next. Just the anticipation of what was to come, in more ways than those of the audible type, was enough to send his heart racing again. He breathed long and slow, bringing his hands to the hem of his jeans, and hooked both thumbs inside. The moment the song faded and changed with a slow rise in beat, he slid the jeans in a torturously slow fashion over the perfect curves of his ass, down his thighs with an equally slow bend at the waist, and finally down to his ankles. Stepping out of them, he turned to face Hoseok again, and the very audible moan that fell from Hoseok’s lips sent another burst of heat throughout his body.

“Am I even better up close?” he asked, closing the short distance between himself and the man staring him down like he was a full meal, and Hoseok was ready to devour him.

_“To die for.”_

Hoseok reached for Jooheon again, this time with the hasty, rough touch of a man who was on the brink of losing self-control and was succumbing to his animalistic instincts. He pulled Jooheon close, the dancer stumbling forward slightly before being physically nestled between Hoseok’s parted legs. Immediately, his greedy hands cupped the luscious swell of Jooheon’s ass, fingers kneading and squeezing the soft flesh.

Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from ghosting his lips over the exposed skin of the dancer’s hip bone, relishing the way his light affection raised tiny goosebumps on Jooheon’s stomach. He flicked his tongue at the prominent indent of the dancer’s hipbone and fought the urge to nip at the skin there.

A barely audible growl escaped his lips as he glanced up at Jooheon through dark lashes. “You’re going to have to tell me to stop,” Hoseok whispered against skin.

Jooheon’s confidence swelled at Hoseok’s admittance. If only he could feel this bold and this beautiful when his wife would finally pay him mind. He chased the thought away, full attention on the way Hoseok was pushing fingertips into the backs of his thighs. As those fingers moved up his prickled skin, he instinctively arched his back, hip finally coming to full contact with Hoseok’s lips. Upon hearing the low laugh that vibrated in the elder’s throat, he let his own hand wander down along Hoseok’s jawline, and with a subtle flick of his wrist, they were once again locked in a viscous game of who could eyefuck who, better.

“And if I don’t?” he questioned, suddenly releasing Hoseok’s chin and pushing him just hard enough to imply he’d be best if he laid back and made himself truly comfortable.

Hoseok happily took the overt hint. With the inertia of Jooheon’s gentle push, he laid back in the plush, white couch, allowing plenty of room for the dancer to climb all over him. “Then I won’t stop,” he replied with a dark luster in his eyes.

Making himself comfortable, he folded his arms up behind his head, inadvertently lifting his blazer and revealing the shiny, pearl handled weapon concealed in his belt holster. A poor lapse in judgement, it was; blame it on the vices.

Jooheon didn’t notice the pistol at first; his eyes were glued to the way Hoseok’s lips twitched at the corners, fighting a devilish grin. But the moment he straddled the man, his knee hit the butt of the gun and his gaze dropped.

In an instant, both he and Hoseok froze, and Hoseok’s hands fell to his sides.

Jooheon swallowed hard, exhaling with a long, careful breath. He could feel his lips quivering, his fingers tightening on Hoseok’s shoulders. Then, like someone switched a flip, his biting nerves ceased their sudden firing, and something else started to take over.

_A rush of pure adrenaline…_

Excitement shot through him faster than he knew the gun could fire. A sinful expression crept over his face, his eyes narrowed, the beautiful heart shape of his lips stretched into a sly smile, and his hands began to descend down the muscular curves of Hoseok’s chest.

Fingertips grazed with a featherlight touch over the pearl handle, sending his heart and mind racing in a million different directions. When he met Hoseok’s eyes again, he bent forward into the man’s neck, lips ghosting along the flesh until they reached his ear.

“Something you want to tell me?” he whispered, tongue licking lightly along Hoseok’s earlobe...


	3. Chapter 3

_“Is there something you want to tell me?”_

Hoseok turned his cheek so he, too, could whisper in Jooheon’s ear. “What’s there to know? I’m sure you can infer,” he teased. With his free hand, he dipped two fingers into his pants pocket and slid a shiny, golden badge from the depths. Keeping it in its material confines, he tilted the badge slightly so the lighting would hit it just right. “I’m a cop. I’m investigating this fine establishment, but I have a nasty habit of mixing business with pleasure.”

He slipped the badge back into his pocket in favor of cupping Jooheon’s supple ass once more, then ran his thumb under the strap of the dancer’s thong before snapping the elastic strap against the skin of his hip. “But right now, you see, I’m off the clock.”

Excitement burned through Jooheon’s body, firing like a shot into every nerve ending. His hands shook as he trailed them back along the top of Hoseok’s pants, and up under the thin fabric of his shirt. He could feel Hoseok shudder against his touch, warm breath fanning out across his bare skin, the elder’s lips so close to his own.

With a careful movement, he slid his hands back out and began to unbutton Hoseok’s shirt, each flick of his fingers exposing more of the beautiful flesh underneath. With the last button undone, he pushed back the fabric, revealing the man’s toned, perfect abs, and the gun’s pearl handle stark in contrast against the skin of his hip.

“Show it to me?” he asked, lips brushing over Hoseok’s as he sat back and stared down at the site before him.

Hoseok chuckled, intrigued by Jooheon’s spike in desire upon discovery of the cop’s rather _beautiful_ handgun. As if an aphrodisiac, the weapon seemed to ignite an insatiable fire within the dancer that even Hoseok could feel through the dancer’s nimble fingers as they worked at his buttons. His chest exposed and pink in the red light, his arms draped at his sides like the loose material of his banana print shirt, Hoseok sucked in a deep breath as Jooheon _asked_ to see the pistol.

Deep brown eyes studied Jooheon’s flawless features as if wary, yet his intoxicated logic always was a bit impetuous. He retrieved the silver gun from its leather holster, ensuring that the safety was on before turning it to the side to show Jooheon the fine craftsmanship. The polished silver exterior glinted in the mood lighting, carrying the gaze through the intricate design until the eye caught the unique pearlescent waves in the handcrafted handle.

On the underside of the barrel, the initials _S. H._ were carved into the metal - this was a work of art created specially for the cop.

“You like what you see?” Hoseok drawled.

Jooheon nodded with a slow, subtle move. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, aware that if he didn’t keep attention, he’d surely start to salivate. Seeing the beauty of the gun brought back memories of a time when all he cared about was sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll. A classic grunge baby, raised in a time after the genre had swept the nation and began to die down, his adoptive mother had made sure to imprint her morals, loose as they were, into every facet of Jooheon’s life. He knew right from wrong when it came to what drugs to dabble in, but before his marriage, the path of sexual experiences he wandered down had been anything but vanilla.

_It was a secret he had yet to share with anyone..._

Guns and the play they could conjure stirred his loins to the point where he almost had to stop himself and take a breather, lest his excitement get the best of him. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered, eyes trained on the silver barrel as it glinted pink in the aura around them. When he glanced up at Hoseok, the man’s stare was hungry - even more so than before, and no longer could he contain himself.

His hands went up to Hoseok’s face and snaked around his neck, fingers clasping and pulling him close. His lips hovered above the elder’s for just a moment, then connected with the perfect force, eliciting a soft moan from the back of Hoseok’s throat before they eased into each other, and Jooheon began to melt down against his exposed chest.

The skin to skin contact sent shudders through both the men as the kiss deepened, tongues moving together as if they were made to be one. Jooheon could feel that Hoseok’s heart was beating just as hard as his own, but it was the hardness elsewhere that caused him to grind down and roll his hips. He moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips forward, hands jutting up into Hoseok’s hair, fingers gripped tightly and ready to take any ride the elder would give him.

As they kissed, Hoseok drew the gun from its place at his hip up his own body, the metal cool against his bare skin. When Jooheon pulled Hoseok closer to deepen their passionate liplock, the gun wedged between their bodies until Hoseok pulled away. He leaned back against the plush couch to savor the way Jooheon’s skilled dancer hips rolled fluidly into his own.

Hoseok debated whether he wanted to _taste_ Jooheon’s moans once more, or if _watching_ his sexy lips part as he moaned was better.

A dark lust washed over him, his eyes appearing obsidian as they devoured the exquisite image before him. Jooheon was truly a stunning sight to behold, and Hoseok always liked playing with pretty things. He trailed the length of the gun up Jooheon’s exposed torso, enjoying the way the dancer’s pale skin tone complemented the pistol’s pearl handle.

Once he reached the bottom of Jooheon’s rib cage, Hoseok pivoted the weapon so the hollow tip raked up the gentle ridges. Stopping just below his sternum, the cop dragged the tip across Jooheon’s chest only to tease the pert nub of his nipple with the cold tip. Jooheon sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, his diaphragm expanding his chest to reveal a faint red trail from the gun. And, like the good little prostitute he was, Jooheon never stopped grinding his hips into the cop’s hard, clothed cock. Fuck, it was all so decadent and dangerous.

 _Hoseok wanted to elevate it to the next level_.

Pointing the pistol directly at Jooheon’s heart, the barrel gently poking the soft breast tissue, Hoseok grinned. “What would happen if I took the safety off?”

Jooheon’s head fell forward until he locked eyes with Hoseok again. His heart was beating faster than he’d ever felt before, his whole body electric, ready to explode at any moment.

“Do it,” he whispered, hands finding the soft leather of his thong, fingers pulling at its restraints. He was so turned on that a single touch in the right way could set him off and send him crashing through an orgasm in an instant.

When Hoseok clicked the safety off, Jooheon craned his neck back and moaned through the first wave, crying out as the elder pushed the barrel into his slick skin.

“ _Fuck,”_ he panted, letting his body reposition so the cool metal tip was sure to leave a bruise as his chest rose and fell.

Hoseok subconsciously parted his lips as he studied the erotic way Jooheon encouraged the danger - he was so willing to put his life on the line for momentary pleasure, a definite sign of an adrenaline junkie. Aptly, Hoseok made a career out of pursuing junkies, often seducing them with danger and risk for his own amusement. Maybe he was a junkie himself, so enraptured by peril he’d push boundaries, the law, _anything_ as far as he could for that same momentary pleasure Jooheon sought.

“You close, baby?” the cop rasped, punctuating the question with a sharp roll of his hips.

Provoked by Jooheon’s crescendo of moans, Hoseok did as he always did - pushed the limits. He brought the pad of his pointer finger to the delicate trigger of the pistol, lightly tapping the sensitive mechanism just to see how Jooheon would react.

“I could pull this trigger right now if I wanted to… it would be so easy…” he whispered, his words only further riling up the dancer. He slightly lifted his finger off the trigger for but a second before—

_Knock, knock!_

The clamor was terrible as it jarred them from their dangerous little game, both men scrambling to regain some kind of composure.

“What!” Jooheon called out as he pulled himself away from the deadly embrace and watched Hoseok holster and hide the pistol. His wife’s voice echoed through the heavy door, forcing its way past the music, forcing the entire scene playing out to come to an end. She had told him to give the cop anything he wanted, so why was she suddenly intruding on their intimate time together?

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he slipped his jeans back on and walked over to the door, glancing back to Hoseok and mouthing the words _‘I’m sorry_ ’ before opening it. The moment he clicked the lock, Ms. Lee pushed her way inside, and trailing behind her was the one person Jooheon did not expect to see that night - her brother; his brother-in-law, Hyunwoo.

Ms. Lee barely acknowledged Jooheon as she strode over to Hoseok. “Well, Mr. Shin, have you enjoyed playing with my little Joohoney?” She glanced between Hoseok and Jooheon a few times, but Jooheon couldn’t tell if she was happy or not that they both still had all their clothing on. When her eyes fixed on Hoseok’s again, she stepped up within inches of him and breathed in deeply. “I can smell him on you, so the payout must have been worth the play, hmm?”

 _Joohoney?_ “Worth every penny,” Hoseok replied, eyes wandering from Ms. Lee’s coked out visage to the broad, looming presence of the man standing beside her. He stood tall and proud, which immediately told Hoseok that the man was either law enforcement or another authoritative type figure. A bouncer? Nah, too well dressed. Drug dealer? That sapphire blue suit lended to that.

Nevertheless, the ferocity with which he stared daggers at Hoseok suggested a close relationship with either or both people in the room. Family, perhaps? Overprotective brother?

When the vice cop rose off the couch, he stood toe to toe with the mysterious man. He was slightly taller than Hoseok, but they stared each other down with unwavering ego and suspicion. The air around them was tense and stiflingly thick. Ah, so was it _jealousy_ in the man’s eyes?

Toying with him, Hoseok cracked a smile and brushed the loose hair out of his face. Glancing up through dark lashes, he slowly re-buttoned his vibrant banana leaf shirt. “You know, I don’t usually go for your type… but the way you look at me, I’m willing to make an acception.” Sarcasm dripped off each syllable as he provoked the man.  

Ms. Lee immediately stepped in between them, raising her hand to Hyunwoo’s lips before he could say anything. “He’s not for sale, Mr. Shin,” she interjected, taking a moment to shake her head and reign herself back in before she spoke again. “I apologize for interrupting, but Jooheon is needed elsewhere. Perhaps we can set up another time for the two of you?”

Baffled, and extremely annoyed that his wife had interrupted them, Jooheon had to say something. He reached for her arm, tugging lightly until she followed him across the room. “Didn’t you tell me to give him anything he wanted? Clearly, you hadn’t meant just a simple lap dance, right?”

Ms. Lee squared her shoulders and freed her arm from Jooheon’s grasp. “I need to know that he’s serious,” she whispered. “There’s a lot of money to be made off that one, so you can’t just give it all away in one go.”

Jooheon peered past her to Hoseok, who was still staring down Hyunwoo. They looked like two bulls wearing the same target, each ready to collide with the other if given the slightest opportunity. The lack of response caused Ms. Lee to glance back as well, and she laughed to herself, noticing the way the two men were squared off.

“While I don’t understand why my brother seems so protective of you, we have other, more important matters to discuss.” She reached up and took Jooheon by the back of the neck. “Come, _husband._ ”

Jooheon did as he always did - he obeyed, allowing his wife to direct him back to Hoseok and Hyunwoo with only mild hesitation in his step.

“Hyunwoo, please escort Jooheon back to my office,” Ms. Lee insisted, giving Jooheon a slight shove into her brother’s arms when she turned to face Hoseok again. Hyunwoo took Jooheon by the wrist and lead him out of the room, unnoticing of the way the younger man kept looking at Hoseok as they left.

When they were gone, it was Ms. Lee’s turn to square up with Hoseok, but before she could speak, Hoseok raised a hand and hushed her. “Is this how clients are treated at Mirage?” he inquired as he readjusted the collar of his expensive blazer. “I paid for an hour. My time was cut short… shouldn’t I be reimbursed?”  

Hands on her slim hips, the Madam of Mirage puckered her coral lips as she mulled over an appropriate response. She knew his type. Mr. Shin threw around provocative words to test her reactivity. Though it may be true Ms. Lee never had to work hard to get where she was - having been given damn near _anything_ by her wealthy, powerful family - Mirage was a kingpin in Florida’s wicked underbelly. It was her sole responsibility to keep business afloat.

“My sincerest apologies, Mr. Shin. No refunds… it won’t happen again.” She forced a smile and brushed a strand of hair from her kohl-lined eyes. Sizing up the man, she noticed the suspiciously gun-shaped bump beneath his clothes, and her cocaine-ladden heart sped up considerably. “Now that you’ve sampled the product, perhaps next time you won’t hesitate to pay in full?”

Chuckling, Hoseok slowly closed in on Ms. Lee, violating her personal space. She looked so small and fragile next to him. She put on a brave face, but he could see the cowardice beneath the bravado. If anything dangerous were to ever happen, it would be no question who’d go down first.

A charming grin on his lips, Hoseok stepped slightly around the woman, whispering in her ear as he passed, “I’ll pay extra if it means I don’t have to go through _you_ to get him.”

Ms. Lee gasped in resentment. _How dare he?_ She huffed and fussed, customer service poise shattered as she stomped her stilettos and balled her fists. Her signature tantrums only worked on her brother, Hyunwoo - how she figured they’d work on a _client_ was unfathomable. However, Hoseok had already left by the time she whirled around to spit venom; all that greeted her was the groan of a closing door.

She huffed one final time before running her shaking hands down the length of her skirt, regaining what composure she could and leaving the room with the false bravado of someone who had just been put square in her place. As she walked down the dimly lit hallway and skated her way across the main floor, still full of customers mostly focused on the dancer who had just taken the stage, she kept an eye out for Hoseok, hoping he hadn’t actually left the premises.

The cop was nowhere to be found though, and the thought of losing what could’ve been her best client was close to crumbling her hard edges and sending her into a near frenzy. A familiar voice calling her name brought her back to the veil that was Mirage, and the impending reality fell away.

“This was left for you,” Jihyun said, handing over a cocktail napkin folded into a triangle. Ms. Lee snatched it from her grasp and opened it.

 

_I’ll return tomorrow evening. I expect to spend at least an hour with your husband. Don’t disappoint me again.  
— the one who knows more than you think_

 

Ms. Lee balled the napkin in her fist and shoved it between her breasts, giving Jihyun her best fake smile, then flitting away towards her office as if she hadn’t been put in her place... again.

~

“I’m sorry hyung, but you know how your sister is! She gave me no choice!”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes at Jooheon and tossed a sweatshirt to him. “Put it on,” he insisted. “I hate seeing you all exposed in this place like you work here.”

Jooheon’s expression fell and he slipped the sweatshirt on, feeling almost defeated by Hyunwoo’s words. He walked over to the man sitting on the corner of Ms. Lee’s ornate desk, sliding hands around his waist, just at the perfect height to press their foreheads together. “Hyung,” he said, ignoring the way Hyunwoo tried with little success to evade the touch. “It’s just one client. I’m not _actually_ going to start working here.”

“No,” Hyunwoo retorted, taking Jooheon’s wrists into his grasp. “You’re gonna let my sister pimp you out instead.” Hesitation was apparent with his grip, but as he peered past Jooheon’s shoulder towards the door, he entwined their fingers and pulled him closer. “Aren’t you mine, Jooheon?”

Jooheon sighed against Hyunwoo’s skin, softly kissing his cheek before bringing his lips up to the elder’s ear. “You know I am. But hyung, Hoseok’s-” He hesitated before finishing his sentence, momentarily rolling the thought of divulging the new information over in his mind. “He’s a cop.” The statement sent a clear shudder throughout Hyunwoo’s body. “He can help us.”

Hyunwoo placed a hand square on Jooheon’s chest and pushed him back a step. He could see the excitement in the younger’s eyes; eager, pure adrenaline rushing through Jooheon at just the mention of the new man in his life. But the thought of adding a new player to the potentially dangerous game they were about to play terrified him to his core, and, as always, his internal struggle with emotions difficult to control started to seep out again.

He took Jooheon by the chin, fingertips pressing hard into the soft skin, and stared him down with dark, cold eyes. “If he hurts you, _I’ll kill him_.”

Silence spread over the two men, stretching out and dulling the low bass tone of the music rapidly increasing in pace just outside the door. That silence broke the moment Ms. Lee came, storming into her office and slamming the door behind her. Hyunwoo released Jooheon and stood, ready for retaliation when his sister walked up to them and pulled the wadded napkin from between her breasts.

“What did you tell him, Jooheon?” she hissed, throwing the napkin in Jooheon’s face. “What does he know, _hmm_?”

Jooheon only had a moment to read the crumpled message before Hyunwoo plucked it from his grasp, but it was long enough to have to force himself to fight the smile he could feel tugging at his lips.

“Have you seen yourself, sister?” Hyunwoo asked, tossing the napkin into the nearest trash can. “You’re so coked out of your mind right now, it’s a wonder he didn’t leave you with a _stack_ of napkins to wipe your nose with.”

Ready to spit fire back, Ms. Lee pursed her thin lips and clenched her jaw. Jooheon immediately stepped in between the siblings, sure that if he didn’t, the night would end with the two of them coming to blows. He had seen one of their fights before, and was not about to let it happen if there was anything he could do to stop it.

“I told him nothing, honey. _Please_ , just stop, _calm down_ , ok?”

Maybe it was the way Jooheon looked at her, or maybe it was the stretch of time that had passed since her last bump, but as seconds ticked by with a voice of reason standing between them, Ms. Lee eventually stepped back and lowered her eyes. “You will meet Mr. Shin again tomorrow night,” she said, filling her shaky voice with as much authoritative tone as she could muster. “The full hour - more if he pays for it.”

“With no interruptions this time?” Jooheon asked, subtly raising a hand behind his back to hush Hyunwoo before he could retaliate.

Ms. Lee nodded once. “Find out just how deep his pockets are, Jooheon… Or the basement will be your permanent home.” Her warning came through bared teeth, followed by a sneer that twisted her face into something far from perfection. She turned on a heel in an instant and left the office, surely headed back to her private bathroom and a mountain of cocaine that would make any junkie weep.

When she was gone, Jooheon faced Hyunwoo again. Their eyes met slowly, both men holding the same expression, both men saying the same thing to each other without a single word.

~

Jihyun hadn’t meant to do it. It just so happened she was in the right place at the right time.

Hyunwoo, Ms. Lee’s very handsome older brother, happened to have a deep voice that travelled well through Mirage’s thin walls. And Jooheon, well, Jihyun knew that man so well she could easily decipher the gist of his words from the mere inflection of them. Ms. Lee, though, was in a category of her own. She definitely loved to hear the sound of her own voice, no matter the volume.

It seemed casual the way Jihyun leaned against the outside wall of Ms. Lee’s office: her hot pink stiletto flush against the wall, armful of paperwork bound by a clipboard, yellow pencil tucked above her ear. She looked like she was patiently awaiting Ms. Lee’s request to discuss business with her. Clients who recognized her smiled and waved, and she mimicked the actions to save face.

Through the paper thin walls, Jihyun heard all about Ms. Lee’s known cocaine addiction - a piece of information she planned to use in the event of potential police seizure of Mirage. She was vying for Ms. Lee’s position, after all, and she was not above using the owner’s drug addiction as ammunition. She also heard Ms. Lee’s pathetic attempt at charming Hyunwoo. And, _oh,_ Mr. Shin was returning the next night? He was the attractive man Jooheon was in the VIP room wooing, wasn’t he? Hmm… Ms. Lee liked to bleed rich men of their wealth, that much was true, but what was that about sentencing Jooheon to the basement?

When Jihyun heard the rapid clicking of Ms. Lee’s heels, she gathered herself and quickly walked away, making it look like she had missed a very important meeting with the boss and was hurriedly moving onto the next responsibility of her job. She couldn’t risk it if anyone _important_ was watching. Once she reached the backstage dressing room, she hollered for the next performer to take the stage and smiled and winked when the dancer, clad in a feathery green burlesque attire, rushed to the stage behind the heavy velvet curtains.

Deep bass rolled through the club like thunder as Jihyun took a seat at the vibrantly-lit vanity. Makeup scattered everywhere, she processed the information she overheard in Ms. Lee’s office by neurotically organizing the beauty products. Ms. Lee clearly wore the pants in the relationship, but to what end? Was Jooheon okay? She thought Jooheon’s sudden employment at Mirage was odd, but they’d been friends for a few years so Jihyun happily welcomed the new talent.

In her fit of organization, Jihyun found a lipstick that was lovely shade of magenta. The underside of the tube labeled the shade _Masochist._ It had a sort of blue undertone to it that complemented her skin tone nicely, so she untwisted the cap and applied it. She pressed her lips together twice to spread the product, then grinned at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Looming in the backdrop was a familiar face.

“You can come in, ya’ know,” she said sweetly, turning her head to smile at Jooheon as he entered. There was hesitance in his steps and she could tell he felt like he was intruding. “You did well tonight, Jooheon. I’m proud of you.”

Jooheon came up to stand beside her, noticing his slightly ragged form in the mirror and immediately trying to smooth out his hair and the makeup around his eyes. “Thank you, nuna. I’m glad it’s over though. My nerves almost got the best of me, and I hate that feeling.”

Jihyun grinned slyly at Jooheon in the mirror, then swiveled around to face him. “Over?” she said, running a fingertip along the top of his jeans. “Seems to me it’s just gotten started.”

Jooheon quirked an eyebrow, breath hitching in his throat at the soft touch. “Well, me having to dance for the public, I think? Pretty sure my wife was just having me do it to woo Hoseok.”

“Ah yes, the sexy blonde you took back into the VIP room with you. How was that, by the way?”

Instantly, blush crept onto Jooheon’s cheeks and he giggled like a smitten schoolgirl. “ _Exhilarating_.”

“To say the least, I’m sure,” Jihyun said, giving him a quick pat on his belly and turning back to the mirror.

Debating quickly in his head, Jooheon bent down and whispered in her ear. “I think he can help us,” he said, catching her wandering stare. “He’s got _connections._ ”

Jihyun nodded subtly, bringing her lips close to his ear, but just as she was about to speak, two of the regular dancers appeared around a corner. “We can talk about it later, ok?”

Jooheon straightened when he noticed the two girls that had entered. Their glares at him were less than inviting. He gave a quick nod back to Jihyun and left, avoiding any further eye contact.

He chose to leave the building through the back entrance, also managing to avoid any run-ins with his wife. In her drug-riddled state, she would be at the club for at least a couple more hours - just enough time for him to return home and spend some quality time with her massive shower all to himself, and Hoseok filling every corner of his wicked thoughts…

Jihyun loitered at the vanity, pondering what Jooheon meant by Shin Hoseok having _connections._ Even still, what business did Jooheon have with said connections? The sudden vibration of her cellphone against her hip brought her back to reality. Instantly, her fingers trembled. When she pulled the item from her pocket, her heart raced and her eyebrows furrowed at the caller. Immediately her eyes darted to the time. _He was calling early…_

Eying the gossipy girls in gaudy attire in the reflection of the mirror, Jihyun snatched her Dolce & Gabbana purse and quietly excused herself from the dressing room. In the tight hallway, she tossed a glance over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her. When the coast was clear, she sharply turned down the same exit path Jooheon had taken out the back door of the club.

_Had Jooheon left? What if he was just out back on a smoke break?_

God, she prayed Jooheon left before _he_ arrived…

Jihyun hesitated opening the door. Her phone rang again and again and again. Her heart pounded through her chest. If Jooheon found out, he’d surely tell Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo would tell Ms. Lee. Shit, then everything would be ruined…  

She took a deep breath as she pushed open the heavy door with both hands. The black of night and the dense weight of Florida humidity welcomed her. The back parking lot was dimly lit; only the occasional glow of headlights filled the dark void. Barnacle-crusted mangroves divided the sun-worn asphalt from an inlet of brackish water on the other side, as Mirage was prime waterfront real estate.

Jihyun’s hot pink stilettos clacked on the ground as she searched the lot for Jooheon. From what she could tell, his car was nowhere to be found - maybe he _had_ actually left. Worrying her bottom lip, she neurotically checked her cellphone as if anxiously awaiting another call from _him._ Then, the darkness flashed white as two circular beams of light charged towards her in the lot. Standing in the middle of the lot, the vehicle was driving _directly_ at her.

To a passerby, she was in danger of becoming a hit and run victim, but Jihyun knew who the driver was. She recognized the vehicle - a large, square utility van. It was _him._

The cumbersome van swerved into a space towards the bushes of mangroves. The brake lights turned into reverse lights as the van slowly backed up closer to Jihyun, and, consequently, the back door to Mirage. When the vehicle stopped and the engine ceased, the sound of the driver door opening brought a nervous grin to Jihyun’s magenta-colored lips.

“You’re early!” she said, worry evident in her tone.

Leaning against the tall frame of the van stood an equally tall, slender man in a white linen suit. When he smiled, his teeth were pristine and pearly. “Couldn’t stand to be away from you any longer, sweetheart.”

Jihyun rolled her eyes, but inside she melted. Her boyfriend always was a charmer. Yet, she crossed her arms over her chest, feigning irritation. “Come on, Hyungwon. _Hyunwoo is here.”_

Hyungwon smirked, unpopping his suit jacket to reveal a mango colored undershirt. He carded a hand through his dark auburn hair, adding to his air of indifference. “What can I say? The shipment came early.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean it came early?” Jihyun all but interrogated, her eyes casting a strong stare.

“There’s a _surplus,”_ Hyungwon said, stressing the last word. “Overflow of inventory requires expedited handling of goods.”

Jihyun glanced at the back of the utility van and the blacked out windows. Her heart throbbed erratically in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she replied in a tender voice, “Why is there an overflow?”

Sensing her somber demeanor, Hyungwon pulled Jihyun in for a hug. Her cheek rested against his chest as she hugged him back, squeezing him tight to cope with her nervousness. After several moments, she looked up at him. He dipped his head lower to kiss her, and when he pulled back he smiled at her lovely but stressed face.

“That’s a nice color,” he complimented, wiping her magenta lipstick off his lips with a grin.

Jihyun half-smiled, her eyes saying ‘thank you’ for her. She redirected her attention to the van.

Hyungwon understood the nature of these meetings. He also understood the predicament they put Jihyun in, so he figured he’d make it quick and easy for her. He opened the double doors of the van, the hinges squealing unpleasantly - WD-40 would do the rusted hinges good in this briney atmosphere.

Nevertheless, large bags of shimmery white caught Jihyun’s eye first. They lined the inner border of the van, creating an oddly enchanting cocaine moat. Tucked into plywood shelves were larger, brick-like bags stuffed with cannabis of varying shades of green, orange, and purple. Small bags of a coppery-brown powder filled the higher shelves, along with suspicious items like burned, bent spoons and random strips of material. Other drugs and paraphernalia stuffed the inner lining of the van, leaving no empty shelf or compartment.

It was the DEA’s worst nightmare and biggest payday.

What was most peculiar, however, were the contents in the belly of the vehicle. Sitting on makeshift seats of down-turned buckets were scared, partially nude women. They were dirty, their hair ratty, their makeup smudged. What little clothing they did have was ripped and tattered like they’d just come from battle. In the right light, multiple finger and hand shaped bruises littered their arms and legs like green and purple nebulas.

 _“Jesus…”_ Jihyun muttered, a hand covering her shaking heart in shock.

~

Prior to his departure from the club, Hoseok decided to take a quick smoke break. He found himself a spot near the back of the building among a clearing in the mangroves. He sat upon the cracked seawall and listened to the inlet waves slap against the artificial bank. The surface of the water rippled in the intercoastal breeze not thwarted by the barrier of commercial buildings; it was peaceful.

He needed this type of environmental comfort to take the edge off the night’s festivities.

Except the peace was disrupted by the distinct noise of heels on asphalt followed by bright headlights and the low hum of a car engine. Where Hoseok was, no one would find him unless they made a concerted effort to do so.

His view of the action was slightly obstructed by rubbery mangrove leaves, but he watched as a white van backed up to the back exit of Mirage. A slender woman in pink who looked familiar motioned with her hands like she was talking, though he couldn’t hear anything over the crash of waves.

Squinting his eyes, he saw a tall man embrace the woman, they kissed, and Hoseok prepared to write the moment off as yet another illicit sexual encounter at Mirage until the man pulled away and opened the back of his van. The horrified reaction on the woman’s face suggested the tall man was more than a horny john.

The memory of what he witnessed lingered in Hoseok’s mind all night. He cursed himself for not paying attention to more distinguishing physical characteristics, but the intoxicants in his system blurred his cognition. During his day shift scouting the area for suspicious activity, he paid careful attention to the rear parking lot of Mirage for an early model white utility van.

When Hoseok arrived at the club to see Jooheon, no matter how vague the profile, he kept a watchful eye for a tall man.

That he did as he strolled through Mirage’s signature lacquered tables teeming with drunken patrons. A curvaceous performer in tangerine orange lingerie and glittery, five inch platform heels twerked on stage as wealthy patrons tossed cash at the jiggling mass. No sign of a tall man that fit the image imprinted on his brain was seen, though that could be owed to how foggy the four shots of alcohol made his memory.

As the clock struck the agreed upon meet-up time, Hoseok made his way to a special VIP room.

Much to his surprise, the door was unlocked. Once inside, he noted how much smaller and more intimate this room was compared to their room the night before. It was painted a rich red and finished with fine crown moulding. In the center of the ceiling hung a crystal and ruby chandelier that casted rainbow-esque shapes on the walls.

He took a seat on the couch and took it upon himself to roll another stiff joint with sparkly orange bud he acquired from the day’s confiscation rounds. The earthy fragrance permeated the cozy room, and he settled in hoping he wouldn’t have to wait long for Jooheon’s arrival.

~

Jooheon sat quietly at the large vanity, staring at the various shades of pinks and purples etched in perfect symmetry across the top of his cheekbone. The intricate lighting around him that was in desperate need of a few bulb changes cast strangely shaped shadows across his face, highlighting the severity of the wound he was sure would take layers of makeup to cover.

Ms. Lee had returned home during the earliest morning hours, still caught up in the midst of a bender, still on the verge of having yet another mental breakdown. She’d awoken Jooheon to spit the built up daggers and remind him of his place; that reminder came in the form of a stiletto thrown and a dodge not quick enough.

Now the battle wound just seemed to mock him, yet there was a tiny voice inside telling him not to cover it up. He would only be spending time with Hoseok tonight; why not add fuel to a fire already lit? He’d only known the man for less than 24 hours, but something from their first encounter to the moment they were rudely torn apart told him that Hoseok was the key.

After a few minutes of debate, he decided that the makeup around his eyes and just a touch of lip tint was good enough. His wife wouldn’t be arriving until later, and her explicit instructions had been to greet Hoseok by the door of the corner VIP room; the smallest, but most exclusive of them all.

Two minutes before 10pm, he rose to his feet and smoothed on a shear layer of sweet-smelling lotion - the one he had worn the previous night that caused him to almost glow in the right lighting. He was bare chested again, wearing only a black collar connected to a few strands of thin, silver chains that attached to a larger chain circling his waist. His pants were a faded black leather, soft and pliant after many wears, but there would be no thong tonight; he would be Hoseok’s for the taking, so the less layers, the better. With a final check in the mirror and a long, calming breath, he left the dressing room and headed into the back depths of the club.

He was careful to duck and dodge anyone he saw heading in his direction that could potentially thwart his plans for the evening. The last 24 hours had given him much to think about, but he’d had little time to tell Hyunwoo everything he felt the man needed to know. Hopefully, after tonight, they could truly put their plan into motion, and add one more player to the game they were about to play.

Standing just outside the door to the special VIP room, he breathed in the rich scent of potent bud seeping under the door, and pushed his fingertips into the bruise across his cheek. He winced at the pain but knew the touch would pop the colors and make it stand out more against his pale skin. When he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him, bringing his eyes to meet Hoseok’s, the elder immediately stood, noticing the bruise.

Concern apparent on his features, Hoseok studied the bluish-purple discoloration on Jooheon’s face. It looked fresh, like it had happened only hours ago. His hands cupped Jooheon’s jawline, holding his face in the dim light to better analyze it. Anger welled inside of Hoseok, and suddenly he felt protective, jealous, and vengeful all at once.

“Who did this to you, Jooheon? Was it that bastard Hyunwoo?” His tone was pointed, features hard and solemn on his handsome face. Then they softened into something troubling. His voice lowered as if he had reached a sobering realization, and he asked, “Was it your wife?”

Jooheon was tempted to pull away when Hoseok reached up to touch the bruise, but the sincerity on the man’s face was so strong, like he truly _did_ care. He allowed Hoseok to cup his cheek and nuzzled into it despite the sting against his skin. “Hyunwoo wouldn’t do this,” he said, taking Hoseok’s hand and entwining their fingers. “It was her… It’s _always_ her.” He could feel Hoseok’s muscles jerk in response, and as he led the elder to the couch, he fought the grin trying to fill his expression. Before Hoseok could give a verbal response, he spun around and kissed him, arms sliding around his waist and holding tight, hoping he wouldn’t immediately break the kiss and expect an explanation. To his delight, Hoseok melted into him, soft moans passing between them like a familiar song.

Hands exploring, Jooheon moved them slowly along the curves of Hoseok’s waist and up to his shoulders, pushing back the sport coat he was wearing until Hoseok let his arms drop and the coat fell to the floor. “Let’s not talk about it right now, ok? My time is all for you tonight - no interruptions.” He waited for Hoseok to give a solid nod, then gently pushed him down on the couch and straddled him, knee grazing over the gun’s handle as it had the night before.

Just the simple feel of it sent chills resonating throughout him. Blood surged to his cock, springing it to life despite the tight confines of leather that kept it at bay. “You can have me, if you want,” he whispered, bringing his lips back to Hoseok’s. “ _All of me_.”

He searched Hoseok’s dark eyes, hoping the elder wouldn’t just give consent, but give in to him as much as he was ready to give himself over. Deep pockets didn’t matter if you had someone on your side with an influence such as Hoseok’s, and he needed to know just how far that influence reached. He gave a nip to the cop’s lower lip, tugging gently and humming low in his throat.

“Will you take me, _hyung?”_ he whispered against Hoseok’s quivering lips, hoping that the acknowledgment of their age gap would stir his mind into one hell of a frenzy.

The seduction happened so quickly, so smoothly - in the stretch of one whole minute, Jooheon effectively diffused Hoseok’s worry and reduced him to putty in the dancer’s hands. He finally understood why Jooheon fell into the profession he did; he was more than a pretty face, he knew how to equip his beauty as ammunition.

The cop exhaled, trying to play off the excitement dancing inside as casual lust. The more he admired the cute shape of Jooheon’s lips and the depth of his brown eyes, the more Hoseok’s fingers itched to touch, seize, _claim_. Anything Jooheon wanted to give him, he’d happily and greedily take. He had waited what felt like an eternity to meet the dancer; he was desperate to satisfy and please.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hoseok replied, licking his upper lip as his palms ran up the sides of Jooheon’s thick thighs. When his fingers moved to Jooheon’s zipper, the dancer shuddered, his whole body alight and ready to be taken.

“Careful,” Jooheon said, hoping that Hoseok would be gentle when sliding the zipper down and revealing the lack of anything but a hard, waiting cock underneath it. But Hoseok stopped at Jooheon’s caution, staring up at him with hooded eyes, and Jooheon smiled slyly and stood up with a smooth, slow motion.

Hoseok stood as well, fingers immediately finding the zipper again and sliding it down just as Jooheon had requested. He wasn’t sure why, but his heart beat wildly in his chest. God, he waited for this moment for _so long_ \- watching the dancer from afar was mesmerizing, but standing before him with his dick hard in his signature tight leather pants was Hoseok’s greatest fantasy come to life.

Wondering how delectable Jooheon tasted made his mouth water. He _needed_ a taste.

“Just for you,” Jooheon cooed, seeing the hungry way Hoseok licked his lips again and swallowed hard. He brought his hands up to cup the cop’s face in preparation for another kiss, but as Hoseok pushed the soft leather down past his thighs and to his calves, the elder followed the movement, dropping to his knees and taking Jooheon into his mouth. The unexpected seduction faltered Jooheon’s stance, his knees growing weak almost instantly. His hands found their way into Hoseok’s thick hair, fingers gripping tighter the harder and faster that Hoseok sucked.

A soft pink crept across the bridge of Hoseok’s nose, tarnishing his tough guy cop image. For a well dressed, wealthy man who seemingly held himself together coolly, the whimpers he emitted while sucking dick certainly raised a lot of new flags. Tasting the dancer’s sweet musk on his taste buds, he couldn’t stop himself from deepthroating the long shaft until the swollen head hit the back of his throat. He gagged, the velvet walls of his throat encasing Jooheon in tight, wet warmth.

He blinked up at Jooheon with damp eyes but held the gaze as he sucked. He was _finally_ doing this, finally _worshipping_ the drop dead gorgeous dancer he admired for months. Fingers wrapping around the base as his slippery lips slid up the shaft in one, slow motion, his grip was tight as his mouth and hand worked Jooheon up and down with special care.

Jooheon’s head craned back and his fingers gripped even tighter in Hoseok’s hair, composure falling away each time the cop slid down his cock, nerves firing when he’d drag his lips slowly back up towards the head. He could only imagine the way they looked given the setting, their attire, the music floating softly around them - like porn he’d paid good money to watch, he was sure. Just the allure of the situation spurred his inner demons to come out and play, so when Hoseok’s lips reached the head of his cock again, he bucked his hips forward, slamming back into Hoseok’s mouth until the cop was gagging around him.

“You’re so good, hyung,” he purred, glancing down at Hoseok with the devil in his eyes. “You like it rough like this?”

Hoseok was powerful for a living. While the power was rewarding, it was even better to have that power stripped away when he was down on his knees sucking the dick of the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He gagged around Jooheon’s cock each time the dancer rolled his hips forward, his eyes welling with tears as his gag reflex was continuously abused. His hands grabbed Jooheon’s outer thighs, kneading the soft flesh as he sucked cock like it was his lifeline.

A proper policeman always responded to questions, and Jooheon’s dirty talk had him pining to reply like the well-trained cop he was. He looked up at Jooheon as a tear dripped down his cheek, moaning and nodding as best he could. He withdrew his lips to catch his breath, licking the crown of the swollen head as he held Jooheon’s stare.

“Am I doing well? I’d hate to disappoint,” he muttered, trying to mask the genuine vulnerability of the question with the facade of false confidence Jooheon was already accustomed to.

It took Jooheon a moment to rein himself back in and answer without letting Hoseok know how quickly he was unraveling under the cop’s skilled touch. “So good, hyung,” he answered, wiping the tear from Hoseok’s cheek before sliding his fingers back in the elder’s hair. When Hoseok opened his mouth again, Jooheon bucked forward, more than happy to oblige both his need to watch someone gagging on his cock, and Hoseok’s apparent desire to _be_ gagged.

The shift in power was building like a slow song meant for one, soul purpose. Despite their age difference and given profession, the cop and the dancer were becoming one entity; lines blurring with each minute that passed, facades rising and falling like breaths pulled in and out of needy lungs.

There was something more to this, and Jooheon could feel it. He knew Hoseok could feel it too; the way the elder clawed at his thighs, desperate for as much purchase as he could attain; the sweet sounds that spilled from his throat and pushed past his greedy lips; the complete way he gave himself over to Jooheon and allowed the dancer to take the lead and do as he pleased. Both were utterly lost in the moment, blanketed by lust, wrapped up so tightly that no one could tear them apart.

There could’ve been a crowd of people around them, and neither would’ve noticed.

When Jooheon finally came, hot and sweet in Hoseok’s pliant mouth, he stilled, limbs quivering on their own, breath caught in his throat, sweat trickling down his skin like little diamonds. He held Hoseok deep, not daring to let go; Hoseok drinking in every drop as if the sustenance was life-giving.

His legs finally ready to give out, Jooheon released the cop’s hair, slow grin etching across his face when Hoseok drew back and stared up at him with wet eyes and a sated expression. He wanted to taste himself on Hoseok’s tongue; swallow the tiny sounds still slipping from the man’s lips as he tried to catch his breath. When they kissed, Hoseok stayed kneeling, and Jooheon drank him down until they both started to settle.

Parting just enough so Hoseok could stand, Jooheon let his fingertips wander along the smooth curves of Hoseok’s abs, hands sliding around his waist and clasping behind his back. He rested his head against Hoseok’s neck, breathing the man in and softly cooing against his skin. The need for words seemed to escape them both, suddenly caught up in such a tender embrace, but Jooheon forced himself to find his voice, dare he not get the chance again anytime soon.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, pressing tiny kisses along Hoseok’s jugular. He evaded the need to thank the cop though, further spurring his growing desire to have the upperhand.

Hoseok panted softly, his body sensitive to every touch and caress. His heart thumped so passionately in his chest he feared it’d pop out like a cartoon character in love. Breath shaky, he wanted to confess everything he felt for the dancer, but he didn’t want to come on too strong, too impatient. He’d made it this far without screwing anything up, but he was a hopeless romantic under his steely exterior. He couldn’t help but be honest, especially to himself.

_As the saying went, the truth shall set you free._

“I’m so glad, I…” Hoseok paused, laughing nervously. “I’m thankful for the opportunity. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I—”

_Bang, bang, bang!_

Their evening of intimacy was disrupted yet again by an angry, frantic fist on the door. It was abrupt enough to sour the post-orgasmic bliss and evoke a grimace from Jooheon. However annoying the disturbance, it did prevent Hoseok from spilling his heart out to a man he only just formally met one night prior - maybe it was a good thing, after all.

Maybe it wasn’t time for the truth.

As the dancer turned to clothe himself, the cop breathed in deeply and took a moment to collect himself. He might’ve been on the brink of revealing his innermost vulnerabilities to Jooheon, but to the rest of Mirage he was a highly regarded patron.

Adjusting the quite obvious tent pitched in his slacks, Hoseok looked at Jooheon. “Should you get that or should I?”

“I’ve got it,” Jooheon sighed, walking over to the door. “Yeah?” He knew it wouldn’t be his wife; she wouldn’t be making an appearance until much later that night. Could it be Hyunwoo? Was his jealousy starting to boil over?

“Jooheon?” The voice sounded familiar, feminine, but the low hum of music filling the room mixed with that in the hallway, and Jooheon shrugged when he glanced back at Hoseok. With apparent hesitance, he unlocked the door and pulled it open just enough to reveal the owner of the voice.

Jihyun stood, staring up at Jooheon, shaking like a nervous doll, eyes red and swollen like she’d been crying. Before Jooheon could say anything, she grabbed his hands and gave a tug. “Please, Jooheon, I don’t mean to interrupt you, but I need your help… _It’s Hyunwoo_ …”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Down the slender hallway from the high-end VIP room Jooheon and Hoseok had been _getting familiar_ in, around a sharp corner where the shiny tile dulled from spiked heels wearing at the glossy enamel, and up a miniature flight of five stairsteps was where Hyunwoo yelled so loud the baritone rolled off the dressing room walls like thunder.

After Jihyun’s frantic knocking, Jooheon and Hoseok reluctantly followed her backstage where Ms. Lee’s brother, Hyunwoo, started drama among the dancers upon discovering evidence of abuse or foul play.

Inspections were a violating but necessary routine carried out by Hyunwoo, as Jihyun was busy managing the staff and Ms. Lee was too busy freebasing in her office. In an effort to prevent unexpected visits from law enforcement regarding illegal employment of undocumented dancers and, more critically, deeper investigation into alleged prostitution and drug trafficking - all of which were worthy of life in prison, and just a few of the numerous illicit activities at Mirage - Hyunwoo took preventative precaution.    

Ms. Lee sniffed up the snot running down her nostril, then wiped the remaining slick with the back of her hand. She really needed to do something about that post-nasal drip. “They’re fine, Hyunwoo! It’s nothing a little makeup couldn’t cover!”

Hyunwoo scoffed and grabbed one of the half-naked dancers by her wrist, then held the appendage upright so the pale underside was displayed. Green and purple splotches darkened the skin of her forearm in suspicious ways. Judging by the firmness of his grip, one could infer _he_ was responsible for the bruises.

“Makeup can’t cover this! Why is she like this?” Hyunwoo bellowed to the room. The other dancers avoided eye contact, congregating together like frightened sheep amidst a wolf. Some covered their own bruises with the sheer fabrics draped over the costume rack.

“Brother, _please,_ you’re making a scene,” Ms. Lee begged, attempting to pry at Hyunwoo’s strong grip on the dancer’s lithe wrist. “It’s probably just from a rough john. We’ll charge him a penalty fee if he leaves any marks next time—”

 _“No,_ there will be no marks at all next time. Got that?” he challenged with a growl in his voice, honing in on Ms. Lee and staring at her giant, blown out pupils. “Who knows when a fucking cop will drop by? We’d be buried under the prison for all the shit we do here, you understand? We’d never get our inheritance. Everything would be over.”

Ms. Lee pouted like a scorned child and retracted her proactive body language. She folded her arms over her chest, the teardrop-shaped rubies dangling from her gaudy necklace slipping into her creased cleavage line. When she looked down, snot oozed from her nostril again.

Just the short, panicked breaths of the dancer under Hyunwoo’s control could be heard until the click clack of Jihyun’s red bottoms shot everyone’s attention to the dressing room entrance. With a clipboard in hand, as per usual, Jihyun entered the cramped dressing room. Jooheon and his wealthy client Mr. Shin followed closely behind her.  

As Hoseok placed one foot over the threshold, Ms. Lee’s eyebrows lifted in shock. Quickly, she shuffled over to him, splayed palms shooing him out of the room like unwelcomed vermin. “My sincerest apologies, but clients are not allowed in the dancer’s dressing room, Mr. Shin,” she said sweetly but tossed a pointed glance over her shoulder at Jihyun. “I’m so sorry our floor manager did not inform you.”

Jihyun’s shoulders dropped as she glared daggers into the back of Ms. Lee’s head as the drugged woman redirected her focus to Hoseok. “Please, Mr. Shin, would you kindly wait outside? It’ll only be a moment, I assure you.”

Hoseok gulped hard and he didn’t know why. His cop instincts were in hyperdrive; so many red flags were raised by Ms. Lee’s ushering alone. He glanced over her shoulder to Jooheon, a look of concern heavy in his eyes as he politely stepped backwards down the stairs. Ms. Lee’s fake smile entered his line of vision before the door slammed shut, effectively cutting him out of the situation inside.

Hoseok sighed, heart quivering with worry for Jooheon, mind racing with endless, gory possibilities. He bit the inside of his cheek, then flipped over so the flat of his back pressed against the wallpapered wall immediately beside the door. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his ear towards the wall, hoping to discern whatever was being said through the barrier.

Inside, Jihyun’s beautiful face twisted in anger. “Let my dancer go!”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “ _Your_ dancer? I acquired them, so as far as I’m concerned they’re mine.”

“You bring them here. That is all you do. When they are in this room, when they are performing, when they come back from a john _she_ set them up with, they are under _my_ care,” Jihyun hissed, glancing briefly at Ms. Lee to emphasize her distrust of both siblings. “Guess what? They’re in _this_ room right now, so let go.”

Hyunwoo, too, looked at Ms. Lee, who averted her eyes when she felt her brother glance her way. He then looked at Jooheon with a subtle compassion not granted to anyone else in the room.

Jooheon’s face lacked each of the many emotions he was trying to keep stuffed down, but he knew that if this situation wasn’t resolved quickly and quietly, the wrong someone might alert the authorities. Worse still, the authority standing just outside the door could flip on him, haul them all in for the range of laws he was sure Hoseok knew were being broken. He needed to subdue this situation, _fast._

“Hyunwoo,” he said with a calm tone as he walked up to the man. “Let Jihyun do her job. Please, I beg you.” Knowing he was the only one who could truly settle Hyunwoo, he waited for him to release the frail dancer’s arm before nodding and turning to his wife. “Get yourself cleaned up before anyone else sees you… Better still, just go home. I’ll meet you there soon.” A rare moment of boldness spoken with a somewhat unsteady voice, but still enough to reign Ms. Lee in and direct her intentions elsewhere.

“I’ve got her,” Hyunwoo said, grabbing his sister’s wrist in a similar fashion and pulling her towards the door. As he walked past Jooheon, they exchanged a look of understanding, albeit forced and full of subtle undertones.

Ms. Lee let herself be tugged along and out the door, not saying a single word despite an overwhelming urge to lash out again and again for an array of useless reasons. When they were finally gone, Jooheon approached Jihyun and the young dancer who had curled around her waist like a frightened kitten.

“Take care of her, make sure she gets home - wherever that is - _safely_.” He leaned in close to Jihyun’s ear and whispered; his warm, sweet breath caressing her skin like velvet. “We will make this work. I promise you that.”

Jihyun’s eyelids fluttered for a moment before she gave a single nod and helped the dancer to her feet. Once they were gone as well, Jooheon stepped out of the dressing room to find Hoseok leaning casually against the wall, a feigned ignorance thick in the air around him. He had to choose his words carefully, lest the cop get the wrong idea even more so.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he said, attention keen on their surroundings, yet trained on Hoseok’s mannerisms as he pushed off the wall and hooked a finger on the hem of Jooheon’s leather pants.

“It’s okay,” Hoseok replied in a soft, concerned voice. His dark eyes scanned the dancer’s face for any indication of what happened in the room. Jooheon was so difficult to read; a gorgeous enigma, his mystery lured Hoseok in like a siren song. “Are you alright?”

The dancer nodded, and relief washed over Hoseok’s pensive disposition. Seeing Jooheon’s face, so many emotions stirred inside of the cop. He wanted to reach out and touch Jooheon more, wrap his arms around him, pull him in and cherish him, protect him, confide in him.

He felt powerless waiting outside like an unwanted dog. He wanted nothing more than to be there for Jooheon, to be _useful_.

“I know it’s not club protocol, but I’d really love it if you’d join me somewhere where we won’t be interrupted.” Hoseok snaked his arms around the small of Jooheon’s back and rubbed tiny circles into his hips with his thumbs. “Come to my motel room? _Please?_ We can be alone there. If you do...”

He leaned in, his lips ghosting over the shell of Jooheon’s ear, “I’ll give you _everything_.”

~

Hoseok stayed at a grimey Florida motel in a rural nearby city far from the coast but close to the swampy heat of the Everglades. The commute to the city was long, but Hoseok liked it because the location was inconspicuous. At least the state law enforcement office - _his office_ \- wasn’t too bad of a drive away from the motel, but it made dropping by after investigations at Mirage difficult.

Something peculiar about lodging in Florida was the excessive need to emulate all things tropical and nautical, regardless of how inappropriate it may be for the area. Tangerine orange stucco walls, climbing bougainvilleas with magenta flowers, white fences, and tacky metal fish art cluttered the face of the motel - a gaudy distraction for tourists disinterested in the broad oaks draped in Spanish moss in the area. Maybe it was just a way to bring a splash of coastal living to the mucky, humid swamp.

The sound of gravel drowned out the noise of evening crickets as Hoseok pulled up in his car in front of his unit. After a deep sigh, he exited the vehicle, the sound of the door shutting spooking birds wading in shallow puddles in the grass. He was so nervous - Jooheon was coming _here,_ tonight. He was finally going to have the dancer _alone,_ uninhibited. He spent night after night staring up at the starry sky wishing on shooting stars that never came for Jooheon to be with him.

Hoseok paused and took another deep breath at the door. His hand faltered at the knob. What if Jooheon didn’t like him? What if once he saw where Hoseok lived, he wouldn’t want anything to do with the cop? Hoseok was wealthy, but he didn’t exactly live in the lap of luxury - a detective of Hoseok’s calibur must always live undercover. It was the safest way.

He pushed through his thoughts and through the door, quickly getting to work on tidying up the cramped space. Moonlight poured in through the accent windows and reflected off the turquoise walls, casting a greenish light upon the room. He smoothed out the folds in the coral colored duvet, straightened up the white wicker dining set, and popped the expensive bottle of champagne he’d picked up from the store into a bucket of ice. He lit some candles around the room, their fruity fragrance wafting through the room.

Hoseok briefly pondered Jooheon’s taste in music. Were the songs he danced to chosen by him or the club? Sifting through channels on Pandora, he stuck to theme and chose something tropical and vibey - reggae dub; something energetic but lighthearted to establish a laid back atmosphere.

Shedding his blazer, he draped it over the back of a wicker chair and unbuttoned his shirt to just below his breastbone. His thin, silver necklace dove to his navel, enticing the eye to look deeper. In the square mirror of the motel bathroom, he washed his face and ruffled his blonde hair. After, he plucked a bottle of his favorite cologne from the medicine cabinet; he sprayed himself with something cool and earthy, like sandalwood and ocean waves.

He took another deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had been waiting for this moment for too long. Tonight, he’d tell Jooheon anything he wanted if it meant he could hold him, kiss him, make love to him.

~

The gaudiness and typical decor of Hoseok’s motel should’ve been enough to deter Jooheon at first site. Further implying the level of the cop’s undercover nature should’ve reminded Jooheon that all of this was a _bad_ idea. Even the vehicle Hoseok chose to drive should’ve caused Jooheon to spin tires on useless gravel and get away before it was too late.

But as he sat in his car, staring off across the half-assed attempt at a parking lot towards Hoseok’s motel, all of the ‘should’ves’ washed away like the veil of a bride’s dress as it cascaded down over her face.

He could, for a night, check his inhibitions at the proverbial door, throw caution to the wind, and make some kind of attempt at forgetting his reasoning for even being there in the first place. After all, the cop with perfect hair and kind eyes had grown on him, and seemed ready to give him anything he asked for at a moments notice. But their time between first meeting and now was short, and what Jooheon really wanted wasn’t something commonly asked of a new acquaintance.

One thing he was sure of: Hoseok had a grand way of making him feel at ease, despite all the red flags and unruly tension he held in his gut whenever they were together. He assumed that was the reason for not even realizing that’d he’d turned off the car, crossed the gravel parking lot, and was now standing at Hoseok’s door with his hand raised and ready to knock. He wondered what Hoseok was doing on the other side of that door; the muffled sounds of shuffling, water running in short, little bursts, the clang of metal clothes hangers tapping together in an oddly repeating fashion.

A deep breath here, a smoothing of his shirt there, and three firm knocks giving indication of his presence. Ready or not, Jooheon made his choice.

The motel door opened with a slow creak; every agonizing second that passed before he fixed his gaze on Hoseok sending shivers down his spine. His mind raced but his heart raced faster, and the moment he locked eyes with Hoseok - a bright smile clearly evident on the cop’s face - he stepped through the door claimed Hoseok’s lips as his own. When they parted, a bright flush of color filled his cheeks, and he dipped his head in embarrassment.

“I’m so glad you came!” Hoseok curbed his excitement as best he could, but the lilt in his tone gave him away. “I know it’s not exactly fancy here, but please make yourself comfortable,” he offered, motioning to the rest of the room with his hand. He scanned the outside parking lot and nearby trees to make sure Jooheon wasn’t followed before closing the door and locking it.

Turning to the dancer, Hoseok smiled. Like the room, the glint of the moon and dance from the candle flames bathed Jooheon’s face in turquoise and a soft glow. Just when he thought the dancer couldn’t be any more beautiful, Hoseok was proven wrong _again._ His heart skipped a beat in his chest; now he was smitten _and_ nervous.

Surely some bubbly would quell his nerves.

“I have champagne. Would you like some?” the cop asked, relieved when Jooheon nodded.

Hoseok fetched two flute glasses from the kitchenette and placed them on the countertop. He then pulled the chilled champagne bottle from the ice bucket, wrapping the wet bottle with a small towel as he worked at the cork and wire. Winking at Jooheon, he pressed his thumbs into the cork until it shot out with a pop. Carbonation fluttered from the bottleneck like the slender silhouette of a ghost. Tilting the glasses, he poured champagne into each, tiny bubbles floating to the surface.  

“A vintage blanc de blancs grand cru,” Hoseok said as he walked over to Jooheon with a glass in each hand. He may live in a sketchy motel, but he did come from a life of wealth and sophistication. He’d never buy anything other than the very best, especially for Jooheon. “It’s the good stuff.”

After giving Jooheon the champagne, Hoseok sat in the wicker chair across from where Jooheon was sitting. Only the small, circular dining table divided them. Raising his glass and staring into Jooheon chocolate eyes, he felt his heart flutter wildly again.

When Jooheon raised his glass, Hoseok mustered the courage to speak. “To _finally_ getting to know each other better.”

The clinking of glasses filled the small room with a rich, tingy sound. Though he knew the drink was expensive, Jooheon downed the entire glass in one, quick shot, but his eyes never left Hoseok’s. One flute of champagne would be enough to calm him; give him whatever courage he had left to find. The kiss at first entry had stirred his loins and truly fixed his intentions, but as the alcohol began to warm his limbs, a tight smile curled at his lips, deepening his left dimple and darkening his gaze at the cop.

Hoseok had showed his need to please; his willingness to submit to Jooheon’s every will earlier in the night, and though normally somewhat of a submissive himself, Jooheon found his mind envisioning Hoseok giving in to even his darkest desire; begging for more and proving that Jooheon, indeed, had more to give him.

Instead of commenting on Jooheon’s bold display of treating the expensive drink like a common shot, Hoseok matched him, knocking his own glass back and reaching for the bottle to pour another. But Jooheon was quick and grabbed his hand away, entwining their fingers and urging Hoseok out of his seat.

“Not yet,” he said, seduction thick in his voice. He stood to face the cop, letting their hands fall upon rising, and pressed his body to Hoseok’s. His lips found the shell of Hoseok’s ear and he exhaled slowly, warm, sweet breath fanning down over the elder’s dewy skin. “No need to rush things.” His left hand found the hem of Hoseok’s shirt and he trailed his fingers up, unbuttoning his pants with a single flick. “We have all night, remember?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The vintage blanc de blancs grand cru champagne was known for many prestigious accomplishments, but by far its most underrated talent was alcoholic potency. It made Hoseok relaxed and sociable, vulnerable and empathetic in ways refined policemen weren’t supposed to be. With his defenses lowered, his sexual desires poured into the slurred words he spoke to Jooheon. His hands held the dancer’s a little too tight, a little too affectionately; too much of the secrets he kept of his knowledge of Jooheon snuck out to play a little too freely.

“You haven’t been dancing long, have you? Coulda fooled me, honestly, because _-hic-_ you dance so well. Your body moves in amazing ways.” Hoseok shamelessly raked his eyes up Jooheon’s form. “I was hooked from the moment I first saw you. I couldn’t look away. I _had_ to meet you.”

He subconsciously sucked in his bottom lip as he admired the dancer in tender silence. His dark eyes practically sparkled. “You are something else, really. Your beauty is unmatched. Your body, too. _God,_ I love your body. Looking at you on stage is one thing, but touching you, _-hic-_ feeling you, tasting you… _Fuck_ , I love it so much.”

Hoseok was keenly aware of Jooheon’s hand dipping beneath his black slacks, teasing him with coy advances. He was already painfully hard - had been since their interaction in the VIP room - and the champagne made him hot and pliable under Jooheon’s wandering touch. He leaned back in the wicker chair, a sliver of creamy skin exposed by the deep plunge of his half-buttoned shirt. A pinkish flush gave away just how hypersensitive he was by everything around him. His chest noticeably expanded and contracted as Jooheon teased him, and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips into the dancer’s hand.

Hoseok mewled through glossy, panting lips. “Jooheon, _please,_ touch me. I want to feel everything you give me. I want to feel you all around me. Take me, use me. I want to give you everything you want. Take _anything_ you want from me. Please. I want it. I’ll do anything.”

Jooheon stayed silent for as long as he could muster, thoroughly enjoying the way Hoseok praised him, and even more so, the way the cop’s body shook under his touch as he begged for more. His expression grew darker the longer he observed, only slightly thrown off by Hoseok’s hand creeping in small increments towards his own.

He sipped casually at his champagne, running fingertips along the hard outline of Hoseok’s clothed cock, smoothing circles in the soft skin around his belly button. If he was being totally honest with himself, all he wanted to do was take or be taken. But for the life of him, he couldn’t decide which he wanted more.

He had to play this right, though; give himself over to Hoseok without letting too much of his real intentions slip through the cracks. When he set his glass down and claimed Hoseok’s lips again, he made quick work of the few buttons left undone, including the one that was barely keeping Hoseok’s excitement at bay.

“Tell me all the things you want to do to me,” he whispered as he broke the kiss and nipped at Hoseok’s earlobe. He continued to tease despite knowing the cop’s previous requests. “What you want _me_ to do to _you_.”

Hoseok whined against Jooheon’s lips, neglecting his hard cop image and fully succumbing to his innermost desires. He bucked his hips, even more desperate for contact now that the pressure of his pants had been alleviated. “I want you to use me any way you want to. I want nothing but your affection. I want you to only look at me.” He grabbed the dancer’s hand and put it on his brief-clad cock, mewling at the warmth his hand emitted. “I don’t want to think about anything other than your hands all over me. I want you to fuck me so hard I come back begging for more. Mark me, claim me, even if I’m only your plaything.”

The cop huffed as if acquiescing to something only known to him, then slid off his chair and onto his knees on the floor. Situating himself between Jooheon’s knees, Hoseok ran his palms up the dancer’s thick thighs until his thumbs hooked into the belt loops on either side of Jooheon’s waist. He licked the lingering taste of champagne off his lips and stared darkly up at the other.

“Gag me? I want to taste you again.”

An ebon smile settled across Jooheon’s face, deepening his perfect dimples, causing them to emit something other than a playful nature. He gave a single nod and watched with a narrowed stare as Hoseok unzipped and pulled down his pants with eager and needy devotion. When Hoseok took him into his mouth and moaned around him like he was finally getting the sustenance he longed for, Jooheon slipped his fingers tightly into the cop’s hair and curled them into a fist.

“You love it so much, don’t you, baby?” he purred, giving a tug when Hoseok nodded and clawed at his thighs in desperation. With a snap of his hips, he felt the head of his cock hit Hoseok’s throat. A heavy groan fell from his lips and he licked it away with a grin, making sure to hold Hoseok’s head firmly enough to reassure his willingness to give the elder exactly what he wanted.

Hoseok’s muffled reply was other-directed as he buried his nose into the dark curls of Jooheon’s pubic hair, encouraged by the musky scent to swallow as much as he could. His throat spasmed and he coughed, his jaw relaxing as he adjusted to deepthroating such girth. His airways stifled; the lightheadedness that came from it made him dizzy, delirious. Wetness pooled in the corners of his eyes as he blinked up at the dancer, silently begging him to choke him.

He ran his hands up and down Jooheon’s thighs affectionately, wishing for nothing more than for the dancer to strip for him, despite already being half naked. A private show for Hoseok’s eyes only - his heart beat wildly at the thought, his cock surged painfully. A moan low in his throat vibrated up Jooheon’s dick, causing his eyes to dazzle wickedly.

Jooheon threw his head back and groaned at the feeling. With his free hand he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He laughed lowly when Hoseok’s hands slipped around to cup his ass. Even fully naked and with finally no chance of being interrupted, he felt his remaining inhibitions melt away.

His eyes darkened further and he reached for his glass, bringing it to his chest as he pulled Hoseok’s head back. His stare was intense but the devilish grin on his face held every intention he had.

When Hoseok opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, Jooheon tipped the glass, and champagne cascaded down his skin like a waterfall. It dripped down the soft muscles of his stomach, down the deep grooves of his hips, seeping into his neatly groomed pubic hair, and trickling down the length of his cock.

When it splashed on Hoseok’s waiting tongue, it was musky and fizzy on his tastebuds, and he mewled at the flavor as he suckled every last drop. He licked a fat stripe up Jooheon’s length to taste the rest, then stretched his lips around its girth, moaning at the tingling effect of lingering champagne.

He pulled off with a pop and wiped the wetness from his chin. Panting softly, eyes heavy with lust, he admired Jooheon. In the moonlight, champagne glistened tantalizingly on the dancer’s body. Before Hoseok knew it he was sitting up on his knees, hands trailing up the sinewy muscles of Jooheon’s back, lips pressing kisses into his hips, tongue flicking out to lick sweet champagne off his skin. He rolled Jooheon’s nipples between his fingertips, then raised up momentarily to swipe his tongue across the hard nub, his cock surging with every gasp Jooheon made.

Back on his knees, Hoseok worshiped Jooheon’s amazing body with his mouth and hands. He took his time because someone as phenomenal as Jooheon deserved nothing but thorough devotion.

Just the sheer eroticism Jooheon was witnessing caused his muscles to tremble and his knees to grow weak. Never before had he seen such a sight. Never before had he been with a man like Hoseok. If he wasn’t careful, he could fall for him harder than he’d fallen for anyone… Even his love for Hyunwoo threatened to be tested.

As Hoseok lapped at his skin, his fingers found the man’s hair again, gripping firmly to reassert himself. He reveled in the way the shadows and light played across Hoseok’s face; dampened cheeks full of highlight, lips wet and glistening as they continued to travel up his body.

He could feel Hoseok’s blunt nails raking up his back, finding each little divot and pushing in. If Jooheon didn’t know better, he’d have thought the cop was trying to claim him.

“Kiss me, Hoseok,” he sang on a breathless note. And he closed his eyes and readied himself for the sweet taste to fill his mouth.

Hoseok reacted like a reflex, rising and reaching up and snagging Jooheon by the chin to pull him in for a kiss. A moan cracked deep in his throat at the taste of champagne on Jooheon’s lips, at the shape of his full lips, at his warm breath, at the creamy feel of his skin pressed so closely his own. His cock was so already so hard, but it ached unbearably the more he touched the dancer.

Breaking the kiss, Hoseok stared at Jooheon with a glint in his eyes. God, he was like a finely crafted sculpture, noble and perfect as he took a single step back and sat upon the wicker chair in Hoseok’s dingey motel. He felt danger in the way Jooheon stared at him - the risk electrified every neuron in his body, hyperstimulating him to the point of absolute submission.

Breathlessly, he begged, “Jooheon, please fuck me. I want to feel every inch of your cock inside me… _please_ …” He was babbling, eyes pleading, fingers trembling as they unbuttoned his floral shirt and slid the material down his shoulders in a tantalizing display of vulnerability. He sucked his kiss-swollen bottom lip into his mouth, feeling heated and anxious as he awaited Jooheon’s command.

Jooheon almost wanted to ask if Hoseok was sure of his request. Never had he been given the opportunity to have such a hungry and desirable man. Those that he’d been with before always chose to take instead of be taken, despite their pleading ways, and his insecurities were suddenly rearing their ugly heads again.

He didn’t want to admit to Hoseok that he’d never been a top with another man, didn’t want to let the cop know that, minus a rare occasion with his wife, or with Hyunwoo, he’d only ever felt himself an object - used and then discarded just as quickly. But Hoseok’s needy hands pawing at his chest coupled with the elder’s soft tongue lapping again at the skin of his neck told him this time would be different; this time, he could take as he pleased and be taken if the desire to be so became an overwhelming thing.

When Hoseok moaned in his ear and begged to be fucked again, his confidence swelled, and he grabbed Hoseok by the back of his neck and spun him around. He slid off the chair and brought his lips to Hoseok’s ear, then moved his free hand down the flexed muscles of Hoseok’s chest and abs before shoving his pants to the floor and finally taking hold of his cock.

Hoseok’s body tensed and relaxed in his strong arms, and he released his neck in favor ridding the man of his tight briefs. When they fell to the floor, Jooheon laughed lowly and bit down on Hoseok’s neck, causing the cop to crane back and cry out his name.

He held the bite just hard enough and for just long enough to make Hoseok go lax in his arms. “Now, you’re mine,” he whispered before releasing Hoseok’s cock and placing both hands on the man’s lower back. “And I want to taste your sweet ass before I fuck you so good you’ll see stars.”

When Hoseok nodded in quick little bursts and mewled an audible response, Jooheon grabbed his hips and moved him forward until his thighs connected with the chair in front of him. He didn’t even need to tell Hoseok to prop a knee up on the chair and bend over, giving him full access to do anything he wanted.

A devilish grin snaked across Jooheon’s face, full and proud and ready to devour. He spread Hoseok’s ass with one hand and grabbed the bottle of champagne with the other. When Hoseok turned his head and caught his eyes, he tipped the bottle, pouring the remaining bubbly liquid onto the cop’s back. It streamed down the taut muscles and creamy skin of Hoseok’s ass, and Jooheon tossed the bottle aside and dropped to his knees.

Tiny goosebumps dotted Hoseok’s back as cool air caressed the champagne on his skin. He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip harder than he wanted to, then rested his head on the dining table as he surrendered his body to Jooheon. He felt so vulnerable and exposed; he hoped the dancer liked what he saw, and to that end, liked what he tasted.

Hoseok shivered in anticipation as he felt Jooheon’s hot breath in the cleft of his ass. “Hurry up and taste me. I’ve been patient, haven’t I?” He pouted, wiggling his ass as he buried his face in his hands, cheeks searing red.

Jooheon t’sked him, another surge of confidence shooting through him. “You have, baby. But we’ve got all night, remember? I wanna take my time with you.” When Hoseok huffed out a breathy whine, he ran the pad of his thumb over Hoseok’s entrance and hummed low in his throat at the shudder he received in response.

With his free hand, he spread Hoseok’s ass open even further, licking the tiny droplets of champagne as they trickled down his skin. Each flick of his tongue caused the cop’s muscles to flex then release, and he closed his eyes, breathing in before circling just the tip of it over Hoseok’s hole.

Mixed with the sweetness of the champagne, the taste was nothing like what he’d ever experienced, and he moaned softly as he buried his tongue as deep as it would go. Euphoria hit him like a truck; his hands clenched the tight muscles, his legs began to shake underneath him, and he let himself be swept over by the rich scent of Shin Hoseok.

When Hoseok bucked forward, Jooheon moved with him, never quite seeming to get enough. He slid a finger past his tongue and Hoseok cried out like a needy whore. The slickness of his saliva easily allowed him to slip in another finger.

He bit Hoseok’s right cheek the moment he crooked his fingers and hit just the right spot, and Hoseok cried out again - this time, falling forward so his hands planted on the seat of the wicker chair.

“You taste so fucking good,” he purred, biting down again then immediately licking over the same spot. He pumped his fingers in and out, stretching Hoseok until the man was shaking so much he could barely hold himself up. “Gonna feel so amazing to fuck this ass and make it mine,” he growled, one hand separating from Hoseok’s skin so he could pump his own cock with the slickness. “How much do you want me to fuck you, hmm?”

Hoseok whined and grinded back against Jooheon’s fingers, too flustered to verbalize a response. Though his body acted on its own, ass swiveling around the dancer’s fingers, he yearned to be taken and claimed. He craved to be wholly Jooheon’s, but he knew he’d only get what he wanted if he begged for it. “Why are you tormenting me? I’ve been so good.” His whine turned staccato as Jooheon flicked his tongue against his entrance again. “Isn’t it nice? Doesn’t it taste good? Don’t you want to fuck me and find out if it _feels_ good too?”

Jooheon’s growl shot straight to Hoseok’s ears. Before he knew it, he was knocking all the shit off the dining table, flute glasses shattering on the floor, and climbing on top. He sat back with his elbows propping him up on the table and his legs spread eagle. His ass was wet from saliva and champagne, and when he swept the pad of his finger over his hole, he held Jooheon’s gaze and moaned.

“Please, Jooheon, I want you to fuck me so bad. I’m yours to use, yours to fuck. _Please.”_ He stroked his cock to dull the throbbing, already hypersensitive and aching. “Fuck me ‘til you cum… I won’t cum unless you tell me to, baby.”

Jooheon stood in slow motion, barely surprised by Hoseok’s sudden change of position. The devilish grin on his face further deepened his dimples - one more pronounced than the other as he eyed a begging, pleading Shin Hoseok. He may have only known the man for a short time, but one thing he was sure of - he could do, and say, anything and everything he wanted to without negative repercussions.

“You _have_ been good, baby, so good.” Jooheon slid his hands along Hoseok’s inner thighs spread wide and waiting for him. “And everything is more than nice - it’s perfect… _You’re_ perfect.”

A single moment of what others had seen as weakness in Jooheon and both men were staring like long lost lovers at each other. The pleading momentarily paused, exchanged with trembling lips and hands reaching out to hold. The growling tone softened, letting the sweet, honey nature slip through.

Jooheon took Hoseok’s hands in his and pulled him up until their bodies were flush together. He claimed the man’s lips before either of them could say another word, kissing him with more passion than he ever had before. Their hips rolled into each other’s, desperation tugging at their softened edges. The stunted moans reverberating in their throats grew louder, faster.

Jooheon let go of one hand to guide his cock to Hoseok’s slickened entrance. When Hoseok freed his other hand and wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders, the dancer thrust into him, instantly pressing their lips back together and swallowing the intense moan that followed.

Jooheon’s hands slipped around Hoseok’s waist and cupped under his ass for better leverage, and when he broke the kiss, Hoseok’s cries of passion spilled out into the still of the hot, sweaty night pressing down around them.

“That’s right baby. This is what you _really_ wanted, huh?” Jooheon purred his words at first, but the purr shifted back to an overpowering and dominant growl as he brought his lips to Hoseok’s ear and snapped his hips forward. Just the sounds the cop was making because of what _he_ was doing; it was more than enough to send his confidence skyrocketing.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hoseok keened, eyes screwed shut as he focused only on how good Jooheon’s breath hitching in his throat sounded in the shell of his ear. “Yes, I’ve wanted this since - _ah, fuck_ \- since I saw you. You’re so good. This is so good.” So many dirty pleasantries filled his head, but he couldn’t find the right mind to articulate them to Jooheon. All he could feel was Jooheon’s very presence dominating every fiber of his being, stripping him of the authority that loomed over him every day as a policeman.

He clung to Jooheon with strong arms. Hiking his leg up, he hooked it around the small of the dancer’s back, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. He lolled his head back, reveling in the submission and the sensation. Blunt nails carved into Jooheon’s shoulders, leaving pink wells in pale skin. “It’s good for you too, right? Mmph, you can punish me if it’s not.”

Jooheon groaned at Hoseok’s allowance. He’d never punished anyone before, let alone a cop that could end him in a heartbeat. “Maybe I should punish you anyway,” he snarled, giving Hoseok a quick nip before slowly pulling out and taking his wrists with both hands. When Hoseok whined at the loss, he crooked an eyebrow and waited for submission. A single nod and pleading glare was all he needed to step back and motion for Hoseok to come to him.

“Up against the wall,” he instructed. He caught a glimpse of something shiny and silver on the nightstand, and he stared the cop down with a bit of the devil behind his eyes.

 


End file.
